Scars
by NightRobin
Summary: HIATUS He always told himself never again.What happened to him was enough tragedy to last an eternity.And now,it was happening,and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Slade had him, again.
1. Late Night Patrol

**Scars: Chapter 1**

**It was late. Surely after twelve by now. Robin watched his city from a safe distance on a building top in a crouched position. His hair whipped back in the wind and his cape bellowed in front of him, obscuring most of his body from view. **

**His hawk-like eyes scanned the city with a determined look plastered on his features. His actions of watching the city from a roof top, reminded him so much of his mentor. How he hated and liked at the same time to be compared to the Dark Knight. They were so much alike, but yet so different.**

**Robin actually had a lighter side. He could be a friendly caring guy if he wanted to. Batman had a colder heart. He showed emotions rarely and Robin did not want to be like that. But in his never ending search for Slade... well that was an entirely different story. His heart turned to steel when that monster came up. All the things he went through with Slade...all the things Slade put him through...all the things Slade did to him...but that was yet another story to tell. Sometimes, he even wished he could handle his emotions like Batman can. Instead of being open as a book, and because of it, allowing Slade to take advantage of him time after time. But he did not want to be a shallow stone all the time. He would never truly be like his mentor, like his father. **

**Robin shook his head clear of his mentor, but then again, that was why he was there. Because Batman always told him never to forget... **

**Tonight, he didn't just go out on a regular nightly patrol, he went out tonight to get away from everything for a while. Because tonight, was a night of a certain painful anniversary. The night where he lost his only family to cruel hands. The night where Robin was born, and his other half died. **

**This night was quiet. No crime lurking for miles, for once. It was like the whole city was quiet for his loss...now he was thinking crazy. What makes this night different from any other night? Only he knew the answer to that. The rest of his team, his friends were completely clueless. He wondered how much longer he could keep a secret like this from them. Or how he was able to keep a secret like this from them in general. He felt bad not telling his friends, but it was for their own good. They didn't need any more burdens, especially from him. It was bad enough they didn't fully trust him anymore thanks to the whole Slade things...**

**He even thought that Starfire was starting to not trust him anymore. And she always did. Although he didn't necessarily blame her, or them. He spent far too much time in his room or researching or just obsessing over his work. Robin's eyebrows furrowed when he thought about it. He definitely needed to spend more time with his friends...with Starfire. **

**_Starfire_,... damn. He couldn't even think of words to describe her with. His eyebrows furrowed more when he thought about her. All this time he's been in the titans, he always thought that Starfire was just a boyhood crush. Just puppy love. But as he grew, and she grew, he definitely noticed there was something else there between them that wasn't there before. Something that drew them closer together, like fate. But it was there . He could tell. **

**As much as he told himself that it was a strict code that he could not get _involved_ with anyone. Especially a teammate. His career choice had made sure of that. Any inference at all, relationship wise, with the opposite sex, was dangerous for super heroes. Robin knew that. And he told himself that on a daily basis. But sometimes he couldn't really help himself. And because of raging hormones, he's had his fare share of looks at Starfire...and a fare share of dreams and fantasies...but he tried not to let himself sink that low.**

**But both of them were growing. Robin was hitting his seventeenth birthday soon, and Star, sixteenth. Starfire had also become more...mature. Robin had definitely noticed. No doubt going through hormonal stages as well. Her speech had improved. By now, she could speak almost perfect english without any odd words or hesitation. Becoming more like a normal teenager...more to Robin's taste. **

**Not that he was trying to be perverted, that was the last thing he wanted to be. If anything, he was a gentleman around Starfire, nothing more. That is, except when they were...flirting. He called it talking, but the rest of the team knew better. He thought maybe even Starfire knew they were flirting. But then again, he could never be too certain. **

**Women, he would never understand them. Batman called them 'the most mysterious creatures on the planet.' That was for sure. He couldn't read Star like a book like other people. And sometimes it was like she was flirting with him. Not that he objected to it of course. I guess she was just becoming more...girlish. He didn't know, but he liked it he liked it a lot. **

**But deep down inside, it wasn't just a puppy-love crush. It went deeper than that. Both of them have been opened to a world of new feelings towards one another that were indescribable. Did Robin really like Star? Hell no! He _loved_ her! Dammit, he loved her. And he knew it too. He loved the Tamaranian princess with all his heart. But he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't. But he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it. **

**Damn, it was getting late already. Robin looked at the clock tower, it was already 1:38 a.m. He had been thinking for at least 45 minutes already. 'Side-tracking', as he called it. Boy, he had a long life. And not really the best one either. His thoughts turned sour again as he remembered why he was there. His eyes narrowed as his mind flashbacked involuntarily. To exactly where it happened...**

**Wait, no. He was interrupted by a noise coming from the darkened other side of the roof top. He whipped around quickly, but was greeted by darkness. He knew someone was there in the shadows.**

"**Who's there? Show yourself!" he commanded, taking a battle stance. He then saw a curvy girlish figure step out of the shadows. And he loosened up. He knew exactly who that was. Starfire stepped further out of the shadows.**

"**You caught me." Star said.**


	2. Secrets

**Scars: Chapter 2**

**Dirty Little Secrets**

"**How long have you been standing there?" Robin asked with a tone of authority in his voice."**

"**About 5 or 10 minutes the least." Starfire answered.**

"**What are you doing out here Robin? What's wrong? You had us worried sick." **

"**Just a nightly watch of the city. I was going to come back to the tower in a few minutes." **

**In a few seconds, Starfire had gotten in front of him and had pinned him against the wall of a smaller building on the roof top. Robin looked at her, puzzled.**

"**Robin, don't lie to me, and don't bother not admitting that something's wrong. I'm not stupid. I know there's been something bothering you all day. I noticed from the first time I saw you today. You were not normal. You were fidgety. You almost looked, saddened and depressed. Even...I don't know, mopey. And more than usual. I notice things, Robin. Especially about you. And if you don't tell me what's the matter, I'll find out for myself." When Starfire finished, she had put her face up near Robin's, since Robin was now taller. And their bodies were touching.**

**In any other situation, he would have liked this position, but the direction the conversation was going, angered him. He broke away from her touch and walked in a different direction, away from her, before he stopped and started talking.**

"**I told you already before, nothing's up with me. I'm fine, dandy, peachy. And I was just on a patrol of the city and I'd like to continue that if you don't mind." Robin stated harshly. **

**He turned his back to her as he walked toward the edge of the roof top and looked down at the city below.**

"**You're so stubborn Robin, you know that? You push away the people that care about you and try to help you. Why wont you let people help you, Robin? Something happened to you, and I'm not leaving until I find out what!" Starfire snapped at him.**

**Robin looked at her a little surprised, but nonetheless he expected her to say something like that. He narrowed his eyes at her.**

"**I'M FINE!"he shouted suddenly making her surprised.**

"**No Robin, you're not fine. And I would know. I know you better than anyone and you know it too. And damn it, if you're going to tell me that you are _fine._ Because guess what? You're _not_. And let me tell you something Robin, I know you have your little moods every so often and you get pissed off at everything you see, but this is different..."**

**She started to move and walk around him while talking.**

"**This is much different because I've noticed a pattern."**

**She stopped in front of him, because by this time, he turned around to face her.**

"**The same pattern every year. On this same day, every year, you act up. And not just because of Slade,...this is something that has to do with _you_. Some secret that you keep, which is unbeknownst to us."**

**Robin stared at her, mask furrowed, eyes darting all around. She walked up to him and put her face in his once again. And just said a single word.**

"**Why?"**

**Robin was confused, for 'why' could mean absolutely anything and just said the first thing that came out of his mouth.**

"**Why what?" he asked a little annoyed.**

"**Why do you keep secrets from us? Why do you run from your fears Robin?"**

**Robin found himself helplessly silent. Starfire had lured him in, and now she was in for the kill. She paused before continuing.**

"**You know you can come to us anytime if you're scared of something that happened Robin. But you don't. You refuse to get yourself help. And your stubbornness is getting you nowhere. So just spill it, Robin, please. What happened to you?"**

**She finished quietly.**

**Robin looked down with his eyes closed and answered.**

"**Nothing you'll ever understand." he said softly. But Starfire was not satisfied with this answer. She wasn't though with him yet. Not after all this.**

"**What wouldn't we understand! What can't you tell me that _I_ won't understand!" Starfire bursted at him with questions. Robin got angry again.**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Robin shouted unexpectantly. **


	3. Confessions

**Scars: Chapter 3**

**Confessions **

"**You all think you know so much about me, when you really don't know a fucken thing. You're all so quick to judge me by saying 'oh, he's obsessed, he's crazy'. Well I'm NOT. Now, you all look at me skeptically ever since that whole _Slade_ incident. When you guys weren't there. You don't know what I've been though! And the thing is, when I'm pissed off, nobody leaves me alone, but when I actually need someone to talk to, everyone acts like I don't exist. Isn't it ironic?"**

**Robin clenched his fists and continued.**

"**And even though I'm your leader, I don't get full respect from any of you, off the battlefield. Some of you even try to stay as far away from me as possible during the day. I feel like you-..." he stopped himself and furrowed his brow again and looked at the floor quickly, in thought.**

**Starfire was confused. But most of it was true,...but about that last part...**

"**What about me, Robin?" she asked quietly.**

**Robin looked up and even he looked confused at the moment. And thought a little before he continued.**

"**Y-you seem to be the only one that wants to talk to me, that wants to be near me, and I can't help...but to feel the same way."**

**He softened. And Starfire looked at him wide-eyed.**

"**When I talk to you...I feel...more, open. And you're the only one who seems to...want me around. And I love talking to you, because you seem like...you understand me. And I know I haven't told you much about me, and I already know a lot about you...I'm sorry for that, but..."**

**He paused, and his masked eyes looked almost sad. **

"**I really don't tell you anything...but it's only for your own safety Star. The team has enough problems, and I don't want to burden them with my own. You think I don't care for the team, for you,...but I do, I really do, more than you could ever imagine. And the truth is...aw hell, dammit, I love you Star." He said softly. Star's eyes were wider than ever.**

"**That's right, I love you. I've always loved you Star. I always thought it was just a crush...but lately I've realized that it's something more, much more. I've realized, that through blinded eyes, I've always let you down, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, everything I put you through. And I just don't want you to get hurt. Knowing my secrets could put you in danger, Star. If you ever got hurt, and because of one of my stupid mistakes, I don't know what I'd do."**

"**And, I know I'm not supposed to love you, it's not supposed to happen. But I can't help it. I love you with all my heart. I would do anything, anything at all, to see you smile. I would give the sun and the moon to make you happy." he paused and smiled the faintest smile.**

"**And seeing you not happy, crushes me. And I am mostly the cause of your unhappiness. That's why I think that...we can't be together. That, and I will only bring you down, Star. Me and my stupid issues. It would never work." he frowned again and looked down at her.**

**They were now facing each other, Starfire's mouth wide open, her eyes slightly teary. And now she was helplessly silent. Robin's eyes looked confused and sad. But he continued sternly.**

"**There's things about me that no one should ever know, that no one could ever understand. And it hurts me that I can't tell you, Star. It really does. But it will only hurt you. So will you please just back the fuck off before you find yourself under something you didn't bargain for." he finished remorsefully. But he had said the last part so softly, she almost didn't hear him.**

**Robin was looking down, but then just turned and walked back to the edge of the roof top. Starfire just stood there, dumbfounded. What he said was like a love letter but at the same time, it had the equality of verbally dismissing her. **

**She didn't know if it was from sudden urge or not, but something pulled her to walk across that roof top and put a hand on Robin's shoulder to his tensing body, turn him around, and kiss him. But before she kissed him she whispered: "I love you too."**

**The logical part of her brain was yelling at her to stop because she was now kissing her leader dead on the mouth. But the other part of her brain was singing a chorus. And when he actually kissed back, that part rejoiced. And he did kiss back, after going rigid in surprise and shock, and his eyes got back to normal size.**

**Her arms found their way around his neck and his hands found their way to her hips. Strong hands that are used to the steel material of a bo-staff, but being oh so careful with her soft skin. His mouth molded against her's as he soon dominated the long awaited kiss, and she gladly relinquished control. **

**When the kiss ended, they were both out of breath. Starfire was on cloud nine, but Robin seemed to be on a whole different cloud because he looked scared.**

"**No. This-this can't happen, it's too dangerous." he said as backed away from her. Then he started whispering, but not to anyone in particular, but kind of to himself. **

"**No, not again. I don't want to lose anyone again. But I love her, and I can protect her now, not like them...but still, do I really want to take that chance?" he asked himself, looking down at his hands.**

**Starfire was reluctant to believe that he was indeed talking about her. And answered his question aloud.**

"**You're not taking that chance, I am." she answered and he looked up at her.**

**He then walked towards her and she walked towards him, she spoke.**

"**We can make this work." she whispered. "You just have to trust me." she put out her hand, and he took it.**

"**I'll never let anyone hurt you." he whispered and kissed her on the lips swiftly and thankfully. And she kissed back willingly. But when she broke the kiss, he pulled back and looked at her in confusion. **

"**You still have things to share, Robin."**


	4. Haunting Past

**Scars: chapter 4**

**Haunting Past**

**He looked unwilling, but he cooperated. And walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, and motioned for Starfire to sit down beside him.**

"**What happened to you Robin? Please tell me." Star said hopefully. **

**Robin took a breath and sighed. Talk about ruining the mood.**

"**Well, you were right about one thing, there is a pattern to my behaviors. This night...is the anniversary of the deaths of my parents." he paused and looked down. He couldn't turn back now, but this story brought up so many painful memories. Starfire put a hand on his shoulder and consented him to continue. He took another long breath and told the story.**

"**I was born in a place called Gotham City. In a dangerous, crime infested city. When I was young I was part of a trapeze and high wire act in the Haley Circus. I worked with my mother and father. I was a trained and a pretty professional acrobat. Trained from when I was a toddler."**

"**Our act was perfect and the best attraction at that circus. I loved doing shows, and we had a lot of fans. We performed daily. Everything was perfect. We were all very happy,... until one day during the summer the year that I turned eleven years old. I wasn't going to be in the last act that night, due to the fact that only my parents were doing a grand finale...without a safety net." Robin hesitated, but continued.**

"**I watched my family climb the ladders and mount the platforms to the different trapeze stations,...never knowing that it would be the last time I was to see them alive. They never made it through the first five minutes of the act. Sometime during the course of the day, someone tampered with the rigging for the trapeze equipment...the wire snapped in the middle of their performance. I can still remember that sound. That sound that ruined my happy little childhood world." **

"**I watched them fall 10 stories to the ground. I was...only a little kid...and I saw them...die." He furrowed his brow in sadness and looked at the floor. **

"**They hit the ground one by one, dead seconds after impact." Tears welled up in Robin's eyes but he blinked them away.**

"**I was devastated. And never the same kid again. Batman, who you already know about, found out because he was in the audience when it happened. He trained me to become what I am now. That event had changed me and my view on crime. I vowed to fight what murdered my parents,...my family. And avenge their deaths by stopping evil. So this horrible thing..._never_... happens to anyone else...ever again." He paused.**

"**So here I am. My past still haunts me every day. I just...loved them...so...much. I would do anything,...anything to see my parents again. So I go out every year on this day to patrol, to remember, because the Batman taught me never to forget." Robin finally finished. He was about ready to start breaking down after that, but he tried his best to hold it in knowing full well that it still showed on his face. **

**He turned to look at Starfire who now had tears in her eyes that were about to fall by the time he had finished And was looking at Robin very sadly. **

"**Oh, Robin I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." She started to say and just grabbed him into a hug and leaned her head on his shoulder. Robin sat quietly and wrapped his arms around the girl with tears starting to rise in his eyes, as he tried again to hold it all in.**

"**Your past is so horrible. I can't believe all the things you went through. And you were so young." She hugged him tightly. **

"**I won't tell a soul your secret Robin, I promise. I'm so sorry..." She said. **

"**Star, you don't have to be sorry. The past is the past, we can't change that. Nor can we do anything about it. What's done is done." he said. She continued to hug him. **

"**That's why you're so awkward this time of year." she concluded. Robin nodded, still staring out into the city.**

**She would never know every thing about how Robin's mind worked, that was much to complicated. But for now, she was just glad he told her about that. **

**Her head still rested on his shoulder and his right arm was around her waist.**

"**There's something else I still need to ask you about..." Starfire said, lifting her head off his shoulder, looking at him. Robin reluctantly looked at her with sort of a, 'what now?' look on his face, but it was softer. And he had to admit, telling one of his secrets to someone did make him feel a little better. Like some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. So he answered her.**

"**What?" he asked.** **She paused for a second, wondering** **how she would put her question.**

"**...What happened to you while you were Slade's apprentice?" **


	5. Scarred

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show.

Just a waring, rape and violence mentioned in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Scars: Chapter 5**

**Scarred**

"**What happened to you while you were Slade's apprentice?" she asked softly. He narrowed his eyes at the villain's name and he involuntarily shuddered at a crude memory of his time spent with Slade. This triggered a raw nerve** **in Robin, but he tried not to loose it again. Not after they had just confessed their love to one another.** **Robin let out a breath he realized that he had been holding.**

"**I _really _don't want to talk about that right now." Robin answered sourly.**

**"Robin, now is the time to share. You already told me about your parents and I want no secrets between us. You already know everything about me." She looked up at him. Robin looked like he was having an inner battle. A small part of him wanted to tell Starfire all about what happened. But the bigger half of him _really_ did not want her to know about _that_ particular subject. **

**Starfire turned and faced him. She cupped his head in her hands, looked into his eyes, and spoke.**

**"I know all this is hard for you, telling me all of your darkest secrets all at one time, but you have to trust me. All of this is very important for you to tell me. I know something happened to you there, because after that, you were never the same. And your hatred towards Slade grew." She noticed his expression, he looked very uncomfortable and very uncertain. So she tried a softer tone. **

**"You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone. Please tell me, Robin. It will make both of us feel better." she finished.**

**All of the sudden Robin was all nervous again.** **And he didn't like it one bit. But what could he do now? He backed himself into a corner. How could he turn back now? He had already started spilling secrets to her, he couldn't stop now. She didn't want any secrets between them, and neither did he, but it was just...hard.**

"**I-I don't know Star. These things,..you might not even want to know." he tried to reason through squinted eyes. But she wouldn't budge.**

"**You have to tell me Robin, it's now or never."**

"**It's...complicated." Robin started, fiddling with his hands. He wanted to be somewhere else at the moment. He hated this secret. But it meant so much to just tell her...he needed to tell her, now.** **He hesitated, then sighed heavily.**

"**When I, was Slade's apprentice,..." he paused and looked angry and upset.**

"**He...beat me,...continually, and forced me to learn new fighting styles. But, he...also did,... more." He shuddered. Starfire could tell that this was very hard for him to admit. Because he was having a very hard time coming out with it. **

"**Slade,...ruined me in a way that no one ever could." He placed his head in his clasped hands. "He..._he_ _raped me, Star._" he whispered hurtfully, gritting his teeth, trying to prevent tears from escaping. This was all so painful. **

**All of the sudden he remembered all the hurt, all the pain, all the lost dignity. He relived it all over again. He looked away to the side, his head in his hands. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't even think straight. His mind was in hell all over again. Slade definitely did more to him than what it seemed. He _wrecked _the poor, broken hero. **

**Starfire couldn't believe it at all. At first she didn't. She refused to admit that Slade would sink _that low_. She tried to look at Robin. Robin was breathing heavily and shuddering from time to time from gruesome memories.**

"**No...he didn't, that bastard didn't!" she exclaimed angrily. He quietly nodded his head, so softly Starfire almost didn't see it.**

**She couldn't believe it. She suddenly got waves of disturbing images flashing in her head of what Slade did to poor Robin, and it was _not_ a pretty picture. Starfire tried to shake the gruesome images out of her head. She just couldn't imagine that anyone could do this to a teenager! He was still just a boy, and to _violate_ him like that! That's horrible! No wonder Robin was always trying to find that bastard and kill him. He fucken deserved it!**

"**Oh Robin, this is so-so horrible! How could he-, It's not-:sigh:" she sighed. She was very angry. How could she have not noticed this! But she couldn't totally blame herself, Robin hid his pain so well...**

**Robin was shaking softly. He _did not _want this to be brought up. He couldn't take this. He was so ashamed of himself to be _used_ like that. To be used as, as Slade's friggen sex toy! His self torment had come to a white hot point, he was shaking uncontrollably and gritting his teeth, hard, and he was going to burst. **

"**He fucked me." Robin said miserably, his anger rising. **

"**That damned idiotic bastard fucked me! GODDAMN IT! Shit." Robin screamed, holding his head and shaking. He couldn't take the pressure or the memories too much longer. **

"**I feel so, so fucken used!" he said looking down sadly. He remembered it all again. Down at the old abandoned steel factory, Slade's lair. How Slade took advantage of him by threatening his friends and overpowering him. He degraded Robin, verbally and physically, and then, Slade, without any disregard, lustfully scarred the young hero. And how, afterwards, he broke down and cried. And how he vowed, that one day, he would kill that bastard. **

**He remembered it all. It was so horrible, so painful. And the horrific memories clouded his mind. How much can one person take? Can one kid take? Especially if it's only a kid. As much a Robin hates to admit it, he's still kind of a kid. It was true. Too true.**

**Starfire put her hands on his shoulders and tried to stabilize the traumatized teen.** **She was coming to tears now. This was so much burden on him. She didn't know what to say to him, how to comfort him. She had never dealt with _this_ sort of thing before.** **Robin breathed deeply and loudly and a tear escaped his eyes. Any they slowly ran down his face in a surge of shame, sadness, and anger. He hated this. He hated feeling so weak and subjective.**

**He shook his head hard. He couldn't lose it here. He couldn't lose it right here in front of _her_. He had to pull himself together, he had to be strong. For himself and for her. This was a huge thing to deal with.**

**Starfire was still trying to hold him and get all of this information through her brain all at once. While terrible images still flashed through both their heads. But Robin here, was in a self moral crisis.**

"**I knew it...I knew that bastard did something horrible to you...I could tell,...but I never thought...this..." Starfire whispered. She felt Robin's pain and it was dreadful. But she knew that this wasn't really helping Robin too much.** **But she didn't know what to say.**

**Who would?**

**Robin just shook his head miserably and broke away from her hands. **

"**I shouldn't have told you." he shook his head again and stood up, still in tears.**

"**No one was ever supposed to find out and I don't know how you got it out of me, but...you're not supposed to know, because if Slade finds out I told, you'll be in danger. Because of me...I can't let that happen. And...it would be because of me, And..." he looked at her, his mask drooping.**

"**No one...would want...to be...with a guy who was...fucked by a madman." he said softly and walked away sorrowfully and angrily. **

**Starfire quickly got up to go follow him. **

"**Robin, wait!" Starfire yelled as she caught up to him.**


	6. Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show.

**Scars ch 6**

**Behind the Mask**

"**No one...would want...to be...with a guy who was...fucked by a madman." he said softly and walked away sorrowfully and angrily. **

**Starfire quickly got up to go follow him. **

"**Robin, wait!" Starfire yelled as she caught up to him and forced him to face her.**

"**Robin." she looked up at him sadly and saw what appeared to be tear tracks on his face that had been wiped away. She had never seen him cry before. It was unbearable to watch. But she didn't blame him one bit. She didn't know how anyone could live like this, and keep a huge secret like this!**

**She reached up and put her hand on the side of his face and cupped his cheek, looking at him.** **His masked eyes looked like he was ready to blow up from embarrassment and shame. She sighed before speaking.**

"**I know what you've been through, and I can't imagine how you feel. But no matter what, you'll always be the same Robin. And...that's the Robin I love." she whispered as she put her other hand around his head and kissed him lovingly. He, more than willingly, kissed back, overjoyed to still be excepted by her.**

**When they parted she smiled at him and he smirked lightly back at her. She looked deeply into his masked eyes for like the sixth time that night. **

**But this time, it was different. This time, he reached both his hands up and slowly pulled the cloth off his face. **

**Starfire was stunned and excited. She couldn't believe that Robin was actually going show her what was beyond the mask. **

**Robin figured, that this night, she had given him, so much solace, so much closure, so much relief from him letting go so much. That he need to give her something, and he was happy to show her, what she thought was seemingly out of reach. She thought that without the mask, that he would feel too insecure and defenseless, that he would feel too empty. But she was wrong. Only when Slade yanked it off him roughly, did he feel vulnerable and scared. But when it was in front of Starfire, he was fine with it.**

**And as the mask was removed, Starfire found herself looking into something she had never seen before. Seas of dark blue pools, like the ocean at night time. Or the night sky. She looked deeply into this new set of eyes and she couldn't keep her eyes off them. And he was smiling at her. She couldn't help but think it, but in her head at that moment, she thought: 'He looks so damn hot right now.' She just couldn't help herself because it was so true. **

**Than he pulled her close to him and she hung on to him solidly. **

"**You know I'll always love you, know matter what." Starfire said, laying her head on his solid chest, listening to his heart beat as it rhythmically slowed down from her touch. He held her tightly. He nodded because he knew it was true.**

"**And I love you, so damn much." Robin said with all the love in his heart. As he laid his head lightly on hers, taking in her fresh fragrance. They slowly started rock back and forth while embracing each other tightly.**

**And Robin held her by the waist closely, never wanting to let go ever again. He loved her so much he couldn't believe it. She was the only one, the only one that could have gotten him like this, like a love struck teenager, and out of a major slump in less than five minutes without using heavy artillery. It was truly, amazing, the power she had over the Boy Wonder. **

**Robin felt a lot better and had a major load taken off his chest, well, only to be replaced with his lover's head, but he was more than okay with that.**

**They stayed in that loving position for an undeterminable amount of time. Robin still couldn't believe that all this had happened tonight. He had just gone out on a night patrol and it turned into a whole fiasco of secret telling and love. It was great. He still was a little embarrassed, but who wouldn't be? When,...you know, happened to him. And he just told her all about it. **

**But god, he loved her. He always had. Always will.** **And now he trusted her more than ever. She was fit snugly into a big part of his heart, and she will always stay there. She'll always be in his heart. No matter how shallow it can get sometimes. **

**This was one of the happiest moments of his life. Nothing could ruin it for him...or so he thought. But then, all of a sudden, he heard something, a voice, that he never wanted to hear again.**

"**Hello Robin." **

_TeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitans_ _TeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitans_ _TeenTitansTeenTitans_

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Slade

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Scars: Chapter 7**

**Slade**

"**Hello Robin." a dark low voice purred. Robin immediately recognized that horrible voice. His heart froze over, which was rare occurrence for him. And him and Starfire quickly turned around to face none other than _Slade_.**

**Robin found himself to be scared stiff. He couldn't move, and at the moment, he couldn't even breathe. Slade had** **caught him completely off guard and now, he was pretty helpless. **

**Slade started to talk, no _purr_, to Robin as he moved around him.**

"**Why, it looks like my little Robin has fallen in love." he said, smirking under his mask. Making Robin feel very nervous and embarrassed. And Slade referring to Robin as _his_. He shuttered. Had Slade heard the whole conversation! If he did, Robin was pretty screwed. He then realized that his mask was still off** **and quickly put it back on in embarrassment. **

"**Oh, don't bother Robin, I've seen your eyes before, remember?" he said, holding a hand up, hoping to highly embarrass the young teen tonight. Slade looked at Robin intensely.**

"**Did you think you could just run away from me and forget all about our _apprenticeship_, Robin?" Slade asked.**

**Robin grit his teeth angrily and nervously. Starfire was very surprised that Slade would dare show his face there. And could not tell what he was going to do. Slade walked slowly toward Robin and Robin tensed up. **

"**It's a good thing I found you, Robin. And because of this little chat, even _I_ have to admit, even I had no idea you came out here every night on _this_ day." **

**He had heard them talking. Robin was screwed. This was it. Slade knew all his secrets now. It was just a matter of time until he used them against him. Now he just wanted to be somewhere else, he wished he hadn't gone out that night. What's worse than your hated, vile enemy knowing all your secrets? Robin could think of a couple things, but this was definitely on the top five of the list. **

**Then he remembered that Starfire was there. He had been worrying about his own problems so much that he forgot that Starfire was there too, and in danger as well. Slade started to come closer to Star, walking in a stalker-like way. Which was what he did.**

**Robin moved more in front of Star to protect her and pushed her a little more in back of him. Softly so Slade wouldn't see. But under the watchful eye of this villain, nothing was unseen.**

"**And I have to say, that Starfire, I'm very impressed. You've gotten more out of this boy in a half an hour, than I got out of him in three days. And just by talking to him. But I had...other methods." Slade said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. He moved closer to Starfire and it got Robin protective and angry.**

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Robin yelled. And he assumed his position in front of Starfire. Slade laughed. **

"**I should've known it, shouldn't I have?" he asked Robin expectantly. Robin was confused.**

"**Known what?" he had meant to sound threatening, but he just sounded like a scared little boy.**

"**Known that you and the alien were in _love_." Slade mocked. Robin and Starfire grit their teeth harder and glared at the monster. **

"**Oh yes, so sorry to hear about your parents, Robin. I'm sure they were...great people." Robin was getting fumed now. Not only was he mocking him and Starfire, but his parents too! Now he had pushed it too far. Robin growled angrily.**

"**Don't you dare talk about my parents you-you over-stuffed egomaniac!" He said trying to come out with the right words for his parents' sake. No one would dare mock his deceased parents and get away with it!**

**He lunged at Slade, but he easily dodged and started talking again.**

"**And I also found out how you felt about me. I'm _crushed_." Slade said sarcastically. He looked straight at Robin.**

"**But it was all lies wasn't it Robin? You liked our time together, didn't you?"**

"**No!" Robin replied almost immediately. He was repelled that Slade would think that he _enjoyed_ what he did to him!**

"**No you disturbed bastard! You think I enjoyed the things you did to me! You sick son of a bitch!" Robin yelled. Slade laughed again.**

"**Of course, apprentice, of course." **

"**Don't call me that! I don't belong to you anymore!" **

"**On the contrary, Robin. You have always belonged to me. I claimed you and only I am allowed to have you. You should know this by now. And I am not prepared to share you with anyone." he said looking hotly at Starfire who still bewildered by the conversation that was going on in front of her. Star got even more angry. This man had a lot of nerve.**

"**Robin doesn't belong to anyone and you can't control him! And how dare you show your face here!" Starfire screamed at him. Slade tsked.**

"**Ooh. Feisty." he said. **

"**You wouldn't want to make her _angry_." Slade continued. **

**Robin had enough, he wasn't going to take anymore of Slade's insults. He got his retractable bow staff out.**

"**Ok, that's it, low life, I'm not taking your insults anymore. If you've just come here to mock me, my family, and Starfire, you've got another thing coming!" He said taking a battle stance. **

"**Oh, Robin, I am not here to fight, I just want to take back what's mine." Slade said.**

**Robin's eyes widened, he was _never_ going to go back with Slade, not again. Never. Then he got even more upset.**

"**I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" Robin screamed. **


	8. Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters.

**Scars: ch 8**

**Weakness**

"**Oh, Robin, I am not here to fight, I just want to take back what's mine." Slade said.**

**Robin's eyes widened, he was _never_ going to go back with Slade, not again. Never. Then he got even more upset.**

"**I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" Robin screamed. **

"**I hate you, and I'll NEVER go back with you! You got lucky last time you coward, by getting me by putting my friends' lives in danger! Then that gave you the advantage to do whatever the hell you wanted with me! Well not again. You're never going to do those things to me ever again! You demented psycho path!" he snapped.**

**The man would not stop laughing. **

"**You sound unsure of yourself Robin. Because deep down inside, you _liked_ the things I did to you. Because I was the only one that showed you care in a long time. And you don't get shown _love_ too much do you?" Robin couldn't respond. Until tonight, he hadn't been shown real love for a very long time. Not including Slade's so-called 'love'. **

"**That wasn't 'love'! That was pain and torture!" Robin disagreed. **

"**Ah, but it was a thrill for you wasn't it? You enjoyed it even thought you'd hate to admit it in front of your new girlfriend." Slade tested. **

"**No. I. Didn't." Robin said angrily. But to Slade, it was like he was trying to convince himself. **

"**You had no one to begin with and I took you in." Slade said. "I saved you."**

"**What you did, was commit me to an insane asylum! You didn't save me! You made me suffer!" Robin protested angrily and sorrowfully. **

"**You had no where to go."**

"**I had my home!" **

"**You had no one."**

"**I had my team!" **

"**Who didn't even trust you." **

**Slade concluded harshly. Robin was left speechless. And so was Starfire, although she couldn't say that she did fully trust him during that time...**

**Then there was silence. Everyone, except Slade was in thought. Slade, was basking in victory. He knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. **

"**They didn't even think you were capable of leading them. They lost faith in you." Slade said convincingly. **

**Robin couldn't take anymore of Slade's insults. Robin leaped at Slade with a deadly side kick, aimed for his head. But Slade saw it coming and grasped Robin's foot in mid air and swung him into the nearest wall. Temporarily stunning the teen. **

**Starfire, though, was not going to allow Slade to hurt Robin anymore, not under her watch. She blasted the unsuspecting Slade with dozens of harsh starbolts. Sending Slade stumbling back only to be tossed back by one major starbolt that Star focused her energy on. **

**Robin got up rubbing his head to see Slade get blown back by a star bolt. Robin smiled at Star, and quickly joined the fight as well. Slade was only very shortly caught off guard. As Starfire flew toward him, Slade cut her off with a swift punch on her shoulder sending her back a little.**

**Then Robin came in the scene and fought hard. That damn bastard was going to pay. Slade delivered a kick to Robin's head that missed as Robin ducked down and punched Slade's stomach. Slade wasn't too hurt though, because he then kicked low to Robin's ankles, tripping him. But before Slade could send a blow to Robin's exposed chest, he was tackled by Starfire. **

**Robin got up quickly, but only to see Starfire and Slade in hand to hand combat. Robin soon realized that he had to but in, because Star couldn't beat Slade in regular combat. _He_ couldn't even do it and he was the martial artist. Even with her added alien strength, it wouldn't be enough compared to Slade's. **

**But before Robin could reach her in time, he saw Slade punch her hard in the face and put her in a head lock with her in front of him and his forearm digging into her neck. Robin watched on as it soon became clear that Starfire was not able to free herself from the man's grasp as much as she struggled. **

**Robin's eyes widened in horror as he saw Slade take a knife out of a slot on the leg on his suit. He guided the dagger to her throat. And as Starfire realized this, she became frightened and she temporarily stopped all form of struggle. She was truly scared, and as she looked into Robin's eyes in fear, it frightened him. And it frightened him more to know that his love's fate, now lies in the hands of none other than Slade. The villain that had caused him so much pain, now had his hands on Robin's greatest weakness. **

**Robin's arms dropped to his sides and he froze, in fear of Starfire's life. All he could do was stare in fear. Starfire had never seen this look on Robin's face before, but Slade had. And Slade smiled widely under his mask. Robin was his for the taking...**

"**No..." Robin let out in a faint whisper. Slade held her tighter as she started to lightly struggle again as she saw Robin's defenses grow weaker until there were none left.**

"**I've got you now, my little Robin." Slade purred. **

"**What can you do to stop me now? You know, I could just slice her neck in two right now..." he said pushing the knife closer to her neck.**

"**No, no! Don't! Please don't." Robin started, dropping to his knees, still not keeping his eyes off Starfire. His mask wide and frightened. He was terrified. He could actually lose Starfire...no, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't lose her! He couldn't! Even if it meant giving up his own life for her. **

**But right now, she was in Slade's hands! Robin couldn't think of anything worse. His evil, hated enemy now had a knife to his beloved's throat! This was all his fault. This never should've happened. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real. But it was. And he had to stop it, even if he had to face all of his own horrors all over again. Just to save her. Because love was stronger than hate.**

"**Stop, Please. I'll do anything. Just...just don't hurt her." he said weakly. Starfire didn't want him to give up to Slade just because of her. She felt horrible. Now it was her fault. But that's not what Robin was thinking. He took all the blame upon himself. **

'**Starfire's in danger just like I told myself she would be. I'm such an idiot! Slade better not hurt her. He can't...I don't know what I'd do...' Robin thought, but he stayed silent he had too. For Starfire's sake. **

"**Excellent, apprentice." Slade said evily.**

**At that next second, he saw Starfire being thrown in to the nearest wall, knocked unconscious. He looked to where Slade once was to attack him, but he was gone. And before Robin could register all of what was happening in his brain, he felt a very sharp pain at the back of his head, and blacked out.**

_ScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScars_

Wow, gettin hectic huh? How's that for a cliffie? But I know you're all screamin at me now...


	9. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story

**ScarsCh. 9: **

**Captured**

**Robin's eyes flittered open to reveal a dark setting and him laying face down on a hard, cold, stone floor. Where was he? He heard the sounds of water dripping and steel mechanics grinding and working. This all seemed all too familiar, and Robin all of a sudden knew exactly where he was. **

**How could he not remember? This is where it all happened. He was back at the old abandoned warehouse. A.k.a, Slade's lair. Robin tried to push himself up. And the effort was a burden, because he found himself to be feeling pretty weak. But he sat up anyway. His head still hurt from that hard blow that was delivered to it. He rubbed the back of his head. **

**He then noticed he was wearing black gloves. And came to realize, that he was in the apprentice uniform. Robin glared in disgust. But then realized, Slade put him in that uniform. _Slade_ changed his clothes. He shuddered. Yuck. Not again. Robin thought shakily. What did that bastard do to him while he was knocked out? He didn't know. And didn't want to find out.**

**But then, he remembered why he was there. Where was Starfire? What happened to her? He remembered seeing her get knocked unconscious. Slade better not have laid a finger on her or so help him he would...where _was_ Slade, anyway? You figure he wouldn't just leave Robin in a cord dark room by himself. But Robin knew that Slade would be joining his company soon. And dreaded every minute of having to wait for his appearance. **

**He tried to find a way out, but there was none. The only entrance and exit was a thick steel door that was now very tightly locked. Robin could barely make out the room he was in because it was so dark.**

**But he could make out the pipes running along the ceiling and the cold, stone barren walls that surrounded him. The only thing that he could see in the room was an old, dusty, wooden chair in the corner. The room wasn't even all that big. It was only the size of maybe a third of his room. **

**The only exit, had several sealed locks on it. Slade must've done extra to make sure that Robin does not escape. **

**Robin growled. There was no way out of there and Slade had made sure of that. He stood up unsteadily. He felt dizzy and disorientated. And he couldn't really think straight. There had been way too many things that happened today that he couldn't even count.**

**He walked slowly towards the steel door, unsure of how to open it. He reached toward his utility belt, but felt nothing. It had obviously been taken away by Slade**. **Another attempt to make him more defenseless. **

**Robin sighed and leaned against the wall. He had been captured. And what was worse, Slade used _Starfire_ to capture him. He had given Slade everything he ever needed to know about him. And he's already started to use all his secrets against him. He felt far too open. There was nothing for him to keep about himself anymore. Nothing left. Why did it have to turn out this way? Why couldn't all his problems just go away? He had too many for them to just all disappear. And he knew from experience that problems don't just fade into space. **

**It was just then that Robin heard a noise coming from the door. He quickly stood and faced it. And just then, all the locks on the door unclasped in a whirl of scraping metal and unfolding hinges. Robin** **blindly stared at the unlocking door until all the locks were undone and the door opened by itself, revealing no one behind the door. **

**Puzzled, Robin cautiously stepped out, knowing full well that Slade would be near. He started walking** **out of the room. The hallway he was walking through, lead him exactly to the main 'gear' room. The one he had seen most often in his escapades with Slade. Fights and other things. The room with all the cameras and controls. He really hated this room. And was expecting Slade to show his metal mask here any second...**

"**Why hello Robin. What a pleasure to see you." Slade said in the same creepy, low, sarcastic voice he always uses. Robin wasn't too surprised though. Slade stepped out of the darkness on the other side of the room. He walked to wards Robin. **

**But up in the churning gears of the warehouse, behind some non-working gears, stood Starfire. Hiding and waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to rescue Robin. She had found the hide out, all to easily as a matter of fact. She guessed Slade had under estimated her. So when she saw a conversation start to spark between Slade and Robin, she got to a closer distance and listened carefully.**

"**What do you want with me Slade?" Robin asked, but almost immediately regretted it. As much as he didn't want to believe it he knew what Slade wanted with him. And Robin could almost see the smirk coming to Slade's face behind his mask.**

"**Well, Robin, I thought you'd know what I wanted with you by now." Slade said wickedly and Robin and Star gagged in their minds. Robin stared at Slade grossly. He couldn't believe how persistent this man was. He wouldn't give up. And it disgusted Robin. Before Robin could say anything in reply, Slade spoke again.**

"**Like I said earlier, Robin. I want to take back what's _mine_." Slade emphasized. Once again, Robin got disgusted and angry. **

"**How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not yours! I don't belong to you! You can't own a person!" Robin said, annoyed already at Slade's persistence.**

"**Oh, but I can own you Robin. I've marked you and claimed you enough times to make you _mine_." Slade was a very greedy person. Slade walked closer to him un til he was right in front of him. But Robin stood his ground and looked up at him, straight into that one eye of his. But he was unprepared for what Slade did next.**

**Slade grabbed Robin by the front of his shirt and yanked him up to his level, so Robin's feet were no longer touching the ground. Robin struggled, he was caught off guard, but Slade was holding him so close, he didn't have enough room to make a move. Robin made strenuous sounds of struggle, but Slade was just, strong. He glared the teen in the eye right through the mask. And then he spoke.**

"**But you have proof that I marked you, don't you?" Slade asked, still staring at him. Robin looked a little confused.**

"**You still have the _scars_." **


	10. Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any characters

**Scars: Ch. 10: **

**Scars**

"**You still have the _scars_." Slade said viciously. Robin looked hurt for a second. And then, without warning, Slade ferociously ripped Robin's shirt off his body. Robin fell to the floor and gasped as the cold air hit his torso. He stood up and backed up further away from Slade.**

**"Damn you." Robin snarled.**

**Slade had just torn the shirt off Robin practically right under his nose. But Slade wasn't going to see any more of him. This was already too much. What was that idiot planning? But then he remembered what Slade told him seconds earlier. **

_**'The scars'**_

**Robin looked down at his bare chest and frowned hurtfully. Starfire, from her place in the gears, was staring at him too. And was a little surprised at Slade's actions. She hoped he wasn't going to try anything. And if he did, she would try to protect Robin. **

**But as she looked at Robin's chest, she found herself admiring his well toned muscles. She knew Robin would be very physically fit, but he was way more muscled for his age. Years of training ensured him with results. And there was definitely more to him than it seemed. **

**But before she could truly enjoy the girlish side of her staring at** **Robin,** **her eyes immediately caught something else.**

**Scars, it seemed, were his trademark. They were all over his** **body. His lifestyle of crime fighting had left many wounds. After all, he was only human. With no powers or abilities to shield or protect himself in battle, he was much more vulnerable. Although he never showed it. **

**But Starfire then knew that there was a whole point to Slade doing all this. She soon realized that it was Slade who had made most of those scars on Robin. **

**There was two particular marks on him that caught her eye. No doubt from Slade. There was a Slade 'S' symbol that was burnt into his chest. Right where the 'R' would be on his uniform. It looked very painful and it wasn't all fully healed. The skin where the 's' was, was black and charred brown. He had been uselessly branded. Like nameless cattle. She got angry. But she still felt that extreme sorrow feeling for him once again for like the eighth time that night. And she realized one of the things he meant by him saying that he 'marked' Robin. Along with...other things...**

**This poor kid had been through way too much in his short life.**

**The other** **wound that she found odd, was the bite marks on his lower neck and collar bone. Whatever Slade had done, it hadn't been very..._clean_. Some of the bites, it looked, had drawn some blood. That animal. As if the poor boy wasn't suffering enough during Slade's little escapades. Star cringed from both the wounds. **

**But back in reality, during Starfire's examination, she had made some noise, and a couple gasps. As much as she tried to stay quiet, nothing could be unheard from Robin's and Slade's ears. And soon they were looking in her direction. **

"**Looks like we have company." Slade said. He hadn't underestimated her, he knew she'd show.**

"**No..." Robin said quietly. He looked at her, and then back at his chest. He stared fearfully. He thought she was finally out of danger. But he was wrong. Now, Slade had the ultimate advantage over both of them. He had already hurt Robin in too many ways to count. Now Robin's weakness was in the room, so was Starfire's, and Slade was in his natural habitat. Great. This couldn't get much worse. At least not in Robin's mind. **

"**Well look who's here. Come to fetch little Robin, hm?" Slade asked playfully, crossing his arms. Starfire glared. **

"**Well he's mine, and he's not coming back to you. As you see, he clearly belongs to me." Slade exclaimed boastfully, motioning to the scars on Robin's chest.** **Robin grit his teeth in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. And was about to say something, but Star spoke.**

"**What did you do to him!" Starfire almost screamed at Slade. Enraged. But she then turned to look at Robin who was in deep thought of his situation, but still very aware of his surroundings and the conversation going on before him. **

**Star** **walked a little towards Robin. **

"**Robin..." she said quietly, starring down at his scarred body. She reached a hand out to touch him, but Robin backs away uneasily. **

"**You shouldn't have come here. You're in danger." Robin told her sadly, but sternly. Slade leaned back and watched the two in amusement. Robin was about to say something else to add, but he noticed Slade was still there looking at them. Robin glared at the man who was grinning under his mask. Although Robin couldn't see. This was all a big sick game to play to Slade. With all of them equally important characters in the play.**

"**Oh, am I interrupting something?" Slade said humorously. Though it was not funny to Robin and Starfire. Slade had a very sick sense of humor. They just glared at him. And Robin almost thought to attack, but then again, Slade had the advantage still. They were in his habitat.**

**But Slade didn't want to start fighting just yet. He focused back on the scars. He wanted to tease Robin. **

**Slade started walking toward Robin. As Slade walked up to Robin, Starfire was surprised Robin stood his ground. He tried to seem as confident as he could in this situation.**

"**So many scars, Robin..." Slade said. And Robin was slightly confused. Talk about changing the subject.**

**Slade reached a gloved hand out and quickly traced the 'S' on Robin's chest before Robin recoiled immediately and jumped back and took an opposing stance. Thinking he was starting something. Star winced and got angry to see Robin touched by Slade. **

"**Don't touch me!" Robin yelled at him.**


	11. What Nightmares Are Made Of

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters in it.

Hello readers, It is I once again to deliver to you yet another chapter of 'Scars'.I want to once again thank my loyal reviewers, you know who you are! Take a bow:Round of applause for reviewers: Thank you all so much for your generous comments. It has been inspiring.

PLEASE READ:

Now for the following chapter: this chapter may contain material not suitable for younger audiences. Lol. But it does go along the lines of rape and torture...doesn't that sound...comforting... Anyway Robin will have flash backs. Nothing too detailed, but enough. And I think this is the furthest I'm going to get to what really happened. This chapter is creepy. Please tell me what you think of it please, cause I don't think my friends like this sort of thing and I just want feedback.

To wrap this up, I'm going to need a lot of that inspiration to type up the next chapter because this one is a walloping one. So please leave reviews. If I don't reach a certain...expected amount, I'm not updating too soon, if ya know what I mean. Ok then. Please enjoy, (thou this chappie is not too enjoyable for certain characters) And REVIEW. That is all. On with the show...

**Scars: Chapter 11**

**What Nightmres Are Made Of **

"**So many scars, Robin..." Slade said. And Robin was slightly confused. Talk about changing the subject.**

**Slade reached a gloved hand out and quickly traced the 'S' on Robin's chest before Robin recoiled immediately and jumped back and took an opposing stance. Thinking he was starting something. Star winced and got angry to see Robin touched by Slade. **

"**Don't touch me!" Robin yelled at him.**

"**Define the word 'touch', Robin. Because as memory serves, I've 'touched' you times before..." He got closer and Robin eased back. Robin's mouth hung agape in anger and disgust. He was going to start talking like _this_? And in front of _Starfire_? Aw, hell no!**

**Robin and Starfire both cringed. **

"**But really, Robin. Do you remember how you got most of these scars? Even the ones that are...unseen?" Slade hissed. Robin could almost _feel_ him smiling under his mask. And Robin looked scared. **

"**Do you?" Slade continued bitterly. Robin took a couple steps back as his eyes started to widen in fear and anguish. His accursed mind would start any minute now...**

**Starfire saw Robin zone out and knew he was going to remember the past.**

**His mind started to involuntarily flashback horribly. This was exactly Slade's plan. Robin clenched his eyes shut as he braced himself for the memories. And this time...there was nothing to interrupt them...**

_**ROBIN'S FLASHBACKS:**_

_**first flash:**_

_Robin is in a room somewhat similar to the room they are in now. Except it is more barren and concrete. The camera zooms out and we find out that Robin is in shackles attached to_ _chains bound to the wall around his wrists. And he was wearing the mini Slade uniform. He was sitting facing towards us with his back against a stony rock wall looking a little...frightened._ _Which was a lot to say because Robin_ _was never_ _frightened. _

_He seemed to be waiting for something. Something bad. He then caught his eye on something else out of view. He tried to look threatening to the approaching shadow, by glaring and growling like a caged animal, but you could still tell he was scared. _

_Slade stepped into camera view holding what appeared to be a gleaming knife. You could see the fear grip Robin's heart as Slade came toward him. And the shameless, boastful shine in Slade's mask. A mask, that at the moment, sent shivers down Robin's spine. _

_Slade crouched down to Robin's level, and Robin still persisted to clench his teeth and glare daggers at his enemy. Even though Robin was somewhat familiar to the following procedure._

"_You have not followed orders, apprentice." Slade spoke darkly._

"_You know the consequences for disobedience..." he said taking the knife and holding it up to Robin's recoiled form. Because once again, Robin had made the error in not attacking his friends on command. And now, he was going to pay the price...again._

_Slade used his free hand to roughly rip the mask of the boy, so he could admire his dual eyes and see them in pain._

_Slade then took the knife and placed it at his neck, right where the collar of his costume was. Robin tensed and leaned his head farther back, trying to as far away from the blade as possible. Slade slowly dragged the knife down the length of Robin's torso until it reached his belt. The cut in the fabric caused the two sides of the tunic to flutter to the sides. Revealing Robin's well muscled chest that Slade somewhat admired. That was also not as scarred as when Starfire first saw it. Robin still glared. _

_The camera zooms out and we see a dark stone wall with familiar shadows on it of Slade cutting Robin slowly on his chest a number of times. And we hear a few grunts and cries of pain from Robin, but that's more than he'd allow himself to let go._

_The camera fast forwards a scene to the next. Where Slade beats on Robin's limp form. Still casted to us as a shadow. _

_Then fast forwards again to Slade who is now holding a red hot branding iron with the shape of the 'S' Slade emblem. We see our characters in view once again. Robin watches in horror as Slade glides towards him holding the brand. _

"_This won't hurt a bit." _

_Slade thrust the brand onto Robin's chest where the 'R' would be on his uniform. And he held it there for a while. With the sizzling of skin drowned out by Robin's howl of pain..._

_**second flash:**_

_Robin lay on the floor with Slade on top of him, and his head in the crook of Robin's neck. But wasn't moving. Robin had already been overpowered, and knew from experience that he couldn't get the larger man off him. He shut his now masked eyes tightly and rolled his head to the side. His eyes were now masked because this was another day._

_All of a sudden Robin let out a sharp yelp of pain. And Slade drew his head back laughing maniacally. The camera zooms in on Slade's bite mark on Robin's collar bone, which was bare. The wound had drawn blood... _

_**third flash:**_

_We see Robin fully clothed and masked. He is leaning and backing up against the corner of the wall, because Slade is advancing on him. He knows he can't runaway from him. But he knows what Slade is going to do to him. So he pushes his back up against the wall, squirming into it as much as he could to get farther away from that monster. Robin pushed hard against the wall, but it didn't move, Robin couldn't get away. _

_Robin looked up at Slade's tall form, and even with his mask on, you could see that he was truly afraid. The mask showed it. He was afraid of Slade at that moment. And he wanted to get away, but didn't have a chance. Slade advanced on him and blocked Robin from view, closing in on him and leaning down toward him..._

_**fourth flash:**_

_We see Robin on the floor once again. But this time, we see he had been stripped of his feathers. Lying there utterly and completely defenseless and vulnerable. But we only see from the waist up. He is bare and broken. His mask has been lost once again and he lay there bedridden, with Slade actually no where in sight in this scene. _

_But it becomes apparent to us that Slade had done something horrible to Robin right before our viewing of him. Robin's body rolls over on its side and he involuntarily curls up._

_We see his face and his eyes, fogged with sadness, rage, confusion, and anger. All welled up in one **very** strong emotion. One emotion that is best referred to as **hate**. _

_A tear finds its way to his eye and it falls down his face as Robin slowly closes his eyes. More tears follow it, gradually dragging their way down his face to fall onto the hard, cold floor. Covering up some of the older tear tracks that had been created before..._

_**END FLASHBACKS**_

LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!


	12. Breaking Point

**Scars: Chapter 12**

**Breaking Point**

_**END FLASHBACKS**_

**Robin clutched his head angrily, breathing raspy and heavy, and fell to his knees screaming. Tears running down his face through his mask. Teeth grit to an undeterminable amount of pressure. His head felt like it was going to burst. His stomach felt like it was going to throw up. He couldn't contain himself any longer. The sudden rush of such intense visions was too much on his already damaged mind. The visions that haunted him everyday, but now, he had just witnessed them as if he were there again. _Feeling_ the same things again. The same _pain_.**

"**_NOOOOOOO!" _Robin screamed as he lost the ability to stand any longer. Sounds of pain and anguish came from him, along with grunts and screams. It was too much for him to handle. His eyes still clenched shut.**

"**Robin!" Starfire yelled running over to him, but still unsure of what to do next. She watched him writhe and scream. And was not an easy thing for her to watch. Seeing her leader and lover broken like that. As the never-ending battle plagued his mind. **

**Slade watched from the sidelines, quite amused. He silently smiled under his mask, arms crossed. Slade enjoyed seeing Robin in this state. The side of him he never showed. Vulnerability. Submission. Defeat. **

**Slade was obsessed to see Robin like this. In these stages, he had Robin. He had taken over Robin's mind and he was susceptible to anything. Slade _loved_ to be the dominant one. He _needed_ things under his control at all times. And when Robin was in this position, it pleased him. He _needed_ to have things at his every command. Because he was kind of a control freak himself. **

**He watched, bemused, as he saw Robin squirm and yell, and enjoyed it with a sick passion. A sick desire, a sick meaning, a sick control. A sick _dominance_. **

"**Now do you remember where you got those scars Robin! How do you feel now!" Slade yelled at the shaking boy. Still clutching his head and gritting his teeth angrily, letting out animalistic sounds of pain. **

"**The pain won't go away Robin! Not now, not ever! The pain will never stop. Your mind will never stop! You're under my control! You have no other choice!" Slade yelled again at Robin. Who was yet still writhing and squirming on the floor. Through the blaring pain of Robin's mind, he could still hear Slade's words. They were like salt in his wounds. **

"**_AHHHHHHH!"_ Robin screamed again. In the same position as before. **

"**Robin..." She said softly, watching him suffer. Starfire realized she couldn't do anything to stop the images, or help Robin. But she figured she had to go from the sourceShe turned her head to look at Slade. Who was now chuckling evily while watching the Boy Wonder struggle to come to mends with his mind. **

"**YOU!" Starfire screamed angrily, pointing her finger at Slade. Her eyes turning a deadly bright green. As well as her hands. Her expression resembling the most hatred look of anger and rage all directed at Slade. **

**Slade stopped chuckling and turned his gaze to look at the Tameranian. Almost looking disappointed to the take his stare away from Robin. **

**Starfire growled and then viciously flew into him, tackling him to the nearest concrete wall. She grabbed him from the front of his uniform and held him up against the wall, her eyes still glowing angrily. One of both of her clenched fists emitting neon green power. She held the fist that wasn't keeping Slade on the wall to put it near his face threateningly.**

**Slade was almost amused my her rage. He let her say what she wanted, eager to find out what she intended to try to do. She put her face up to his. **

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" Star screamed fiercely at Slade's face. Slade didn't blink. He expected it. Slade almost seemed bored with the alien. He'd rather watch his apprentice wither. **

"**I'm not doing anything to the boy. Blame his mind. Though the nightmarish day dreams and visions may have something to do with his stay with me..." Slade said calmly. Hiding his smirk.**

**Starfire growled in frustration and held him higher. She had to help Robin! Putting more force on her hold. But of course she wasn't hurting Slade. He didn't feel a thing. **

"**YOU SICK, DEMENTED BASTARD!" She yelled at his face, anger and fierce rage consuming all of her features. Slade quirked a brow. He didn't know the alien was capable of speaking such vulgar language. But he should've expected it. She did have feelings for _his_ Boy Wonder...**

"**I'm not doing anything to him. This is all in his head now. Think about it princess, all the stress he's built up in his mind with all the hell he's been through in his life, a mind can only take so much...and I think dear Robin is at his final breaking point." Slade explained to the still enraged alien. **

"**Can't you stop it, you psychopath! You're the cause of most of it!" Starfire said, trying to sound angry, but she was desperate. Slade a how much more of this could Robin handle? He was only one person. And only one human mind. How much could he take until the breaking point? And he was still so young...**

"**I can't do anything even if I wanted to. His fractured psyche has made sure of that. There is only so much you can do..." Slade stated. And the horrible truth was, he was right. And Starfire knew it. **

**She lessened her hold on the villain. As much as she wanted to smash her fist through his mask and through his head, she knew it would have to wait. Even if Slade couldn't do anything, he was still the major source. And it could be the key to helping Robin.**

**Slade knew what she was thinking and smiled at the thought. 'There is no way of getting through to Robin now.' he thought evily. **

**Starfire fought internally and growled at her own conclusion. With a snarl, she let Slade go and he landed on his feet. She turned her back to him and walked to Robin, who had calmed down the least bit. He was still holding his head, along with panting, grunting, and growling. His eyes yet still shut, completely temporarily unaware of his surroundings. **

**And then, the stress became to much for his mind and he, once again, unwillingly surrendered his consciousness to the darkness. Blacking out curled up on the floor. **

**Star sat down next to him, embracing him to try to save him, to try to help him, save him from himself. Tears started spilling from her eyes to see Robin like this and all the pain he was going through. And knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it. She started weeping for him.**

**Such a strong exterior to be broken down internally and mentally. On Robin's part. Starfire took Robin's hand in her own and prayed for him. The poor boy. The poor, poor boy. **

**Slade watched the scene unfold before him. Once again, oddly amused by it. But he did not like the fact that Star was all over _his_ Robin. He almost regretted breaking up the scene before him. **

**He snapped his fingers and a bunch of the Slade lackey androids came out of no where. With two of them having these weird ray things strapped to their backs...**

**They slowly walked toward the couple and grabbed Star away. Star struggled to fight and free herself, but the rays on the androids' back did have a purpose. They temporarily made he powers useless. Rendering her a regular girl. And as much as she tried, she couldn't free herself from the enhanced strength of the robots. **

"**GET THE HELL OFF ME! ROBIN!"**

**She yelled out in frustration. She wanted to be with her Robin! And now she couldn't even fight back and save herself! Let alone Robin. **

"**ROBIN!" she screamed as she was hauled away by the henchmen. But some stayed behind to take the unconscious form of the Boy Wonder to a concrete wall, where he will be chained up against once more...**

_TeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitans_

Hello readers! I am pleased to have presented you with another chapter! this took some thinking. It's not everyday where I type someone having a mental breakdown. Though, everyone has a breaking point. So I hope you all enjoyed this and I have read all your awesome reviews and I have one thing to say...You all rock! thanks so much! I am really glad everyone likes this story! I am overwhelmed! thnx alot! So, please keep those reviews coming, thats wats making me update! So please review, hope u enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Good Night!


	13. Headache

**Scars ch. 13**

**Headache**

**Pounding. Pounding. All he felt was pounding in his head. He couldn't think because if he tried to use his mind, the memories all came back. With a vengeance. As if that were the only thing left in his mind. And he couldn't think of anything else. **

**His head even just hurt to much to think. His head didn't feel too hot. Not only did it feel like it was going to pop, but it was spinning. No wonder he had given up his consciousness. He hated this feeling.**

**Usually his mind was sharp as ever, and if used correctly, a dangerous weapon. But now it felt exhausted, stressed, overused,..._painful_. It was not the nicest feeling. Not to mention the feeling of overwhelming fatigue throughout his entire body. He couldn't move. And he was breathing raspy and heavily. All this along with the feeling of a jackhammer pounding into his head. There was too much mental and emotional pain in his head, but he couldn't remember where from...**

"**_Rooobiin..." _**

**Someone was calling him. And it sounded...mocking. And the tone was left in the air, echoing in Robin's already damaged mind. Robin slowly stirred. But because of his weak state of mind, he was not all there right now. **

**Robin slowly decided to open his eyes uneasily. He didn't fully remember where he was, or what had happened earlier for that matter. He saw the concrete barren room and was confused. He tried to move his limp arms, but found they were chained to the wall. He panicked and tried to remove them, but as rusty and used as the chains were, he was too weak to even come close to breaking them. **

**His shirt was missing, and all this seemed all too familiar in his mind to just be ignored. His fractured psyche had left bruises on all of his mental barriers. He heard the voice again.**

"**_Rooobiin..." _**

**He tried to shake his head to clear his mind but it didn't work. He feared this voice. He wasn't sure why, but he just feared it somehow. He desperately searched the depths of his mind for answers. Racking his brain even more. He was so confused and a little scared. But then, all of a sudden, everything came back to him in a flash of light and flash backs. It all came to him in previous memories and emotions.**

_**Beatings.**_

_**Flashes. **_

_**Steel.**_

_**Concrete.**_

_**Memories.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Agony.**_

_**Defeat.**_

_**Anger.**_

_**Hatred.**_

_**Fear. **_

_**Disgust.**_

_**Slade.**_

_**Love.**_

_**Hope. **_

_**Conquest.**_

_**Terror. **_

_**Longing. **_

_**Confusion.**_

_**Desire. **_

_**Starfire.**_

**Robin yelled out as he recalled his previous situations. His mind was famous for returning his memories in a harsh, quick instant. Robin tried to stay calm.** **He had to fight his fear, pain, and exhaustion if he wanted to live through this. But he just couldn't get this one thought out of his head.**

'**_Slade has me...'_**

_TeenTitansTeenTitans_ _TeenTitansTeenTitans_


	14. Dominance

Diclaimer: I don't own TT or the characters.

**Scars: Chapter 14**

**Dominance**

_**'Slade has me.'**_

**Slade had him. He took him in a most vulnerable state and chained him up again to do whatever he pleased with him. Robin looked down** **and blinked anxiously. He felt an unusual amount of air hitting his eyes. It was then he realized his mask was off. He widened his eyes a little. Damn. Slade loves looking into his eyes and seeing all the pain hid behind them. **

**With no mask, Robin emotions were out to the open. **

**Another disadvantage for him. He didn't feel complete without his mask. Or as brave. Especially in front of a villain. Scratch that, evil arch-nemesis is a better word. Being more observant, he tried to take a better look at his surroundings. He squinted, but then felt something on his face. It was dried tear tracks. Robin scolded and mentally yelled at himself for allowing tears to fall in front of Slade. Shit. Being even more submissive than he was supposed to act. Dammit. **

**He looks away in shame on himself. But when he looks back up, he sees the two toned metal mask. His heart froze over again. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. He had entered the room without Robin even noticing. He was way too vulnerable in this position, as he did months ago. And he felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Slade was going to make a move eventually. And the thought of it frightened him. **

"**Hello, Robin." he said deathly calm. But then it hit Robin, the voice in his head...it was Slade's...**

"**Why Robin, this position is familiar isn't it?" Slade took Robin's weakened glare as a yes. **

"**Yes, yes it is. I've missed our times together, haven't you?" Slade inclined. Robin just glared in anger and embarrassment.**

"**It really was foolish of you to run away from me, my Robin. It will only prolong your suffering..." Slade stepped closer to Robin and kneeled down so they were eye to eye. **

"**Dammit Slade! I'm not yours! Shit. Just...leave me alone." Robin yelled fiercely. Tring to sound threatening, but he was a little too weak to sound like much. **

"**I will never leave you alone, Robin. I've already taken you over. Mind and body. But you still wont give in. Such a spirit. A flame that desperately needs to be tamed...and that will happen. You, just need to learn to except it..." Slade said, staring at Robin like he was a wild animal that needed more training. **

"**Fuck you!" Robin yelled at Slade's face, baring his teeth as he grit them in anger and frustration. **

"**Such language, Robin. Do you need to be taught your lessons all over again?" Slade said in a stricter tone.**

"**Don't lecture me, Slade!" Robin rasped. Slade shook his head and held his hand up to Robin's chin. Gripping it, forcing Robin to look at him. **

"**Do you know how weak you are right now, Robin?" Slade asked him, making sure to expand the word 'weak' to Robin's face. He knew how Robin hated being 'weak'.**

"**You can barely move. Your mind is pressured. And your still in a daze. It's a big risk to be talking to me like that, knowing I am in full control over you." Again with the dominance thing. **

"**Right now you're in a very vulnerable position, so I suggest you play your cards right." Slade lectured. Robin didn't want to help prove him right and was still very angry. **

"**Bastard!" Robin yelled at Slade again. Slade's patience grew thin and he got angry. No one liked it when Slade got angry. Robin felt a sharp pain on his cheek as he was backhanded across the face by Slade's massive hand. Robin shut his eyes and winced in pain from the unexpected gesture. **

"**What did I tell you? You never learn, do you?" Slade said sharply. He then took the hand that was once holding Robin's chin up and put in on an entirely different mission. It ended up on Robin's collar bone. He, almost gently, traced the bite marks on Robin's lower neck. Slade was most unpredictable.**

"**D-don't touch me!" Robin stuttered. Robin tried to remain calm, but now his fear was trying to kick in at an abnormal rate. He tried to keep an eye on Slade and his wandering actions. Slade ignored Robin completely and continued his exploration. **

**Robin was tense. And Slade could tell he was frightened. Robin knew he couldn't fight back...**

"**You are still my property, Robin..." Slade said matter-of-factly. But Robin couldn't find the voice to speak.**

**Slade's hand then drifted lower down Robin's chest to land on the burnt in Slade emblem on his heart. He traced it. Slade could feel Robin's heartbeat, and how his pulse increased its speed from Slade's touch.**

**This gesture was also one Robin was unprepared for. Robin's eyes widened with knowing and he tensed even more. And shivered involuntarily from another sudden cold touch. Robin's skin was in goose bumps, and not only from the touch, but it was very cold , and he still didn't have a shirt to guard his chest. Form the cold, or from Slade. **

**Robin was getting very nervous now. He was breathing heavier, and Slade kept an eye on that and kept talking. **

"**...and the fact that my property doesn't listen and keeps running away, is making me very angry..." Slade hissed, then purposely put a lot of pressure on a sensitive part of the unhealed burn with two fingers. Robin let out a sharp, quiet pained sound, but then just inhaled sharply, making a hiss sound over his teeth. He shut his eyes for a second only to open them a second later to see Slade's mask in front of him, looking at him in the eyes, picturing the crude smirk under the black and copper mask. **

_TeenTitansTeenTitansTeenTitans_

Hello again readers! I'm back! And I'll be updating a little more often now. So I'm still expecting reviews from all of you to encourage me to continue with the next chapter. So if you want another chapter, review please. Well, that's all for today, later.

**N**ight**R**obin


	15. Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

**Scars: Ch.15**

**Vulnerability **

"**...and the fact that my property doesn't listen and keeps running away, is making me very angry..." Slade hissed, then purposely put a lot of pressure on a sensitive part of the unhealed burn with two fingers. Robin let out a sharp, quiet pained sound, but then just inhaled sharply, making a hiss sound over his teeth. He shut his eyes for a second only to open them a second later to see Slade's mask in front of him, looking at him in the eyes, picturing the crude smirk under the black and copper mask. **

**The wound that Slade had pressed on, was not fully healed. And just getting the burn was painful enough. **

**He didn't want to give Slade the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. So he tried to keep his voice and pain in check as so to not cry out. Robin glared in hatred at his captor because Slade had too much power over him right now. He hated being the submissive one. And there was nothing he could do to stop Slade. **

**"You wouldn't want to make me angry, now would you, Robin?" Slade asked grimly. **

**Robin's fists clenched convulsively at the air, his arms still rigged up in the air with metal shackles around his wrists. And because of which, his arms have been growing numb from the lack of blood flow to them. Then, out of no where, Robin made a low growling noise that came from the back of his throat. It was because even when Slade was done hurting Robin, his hand still lingered on Robin's chest. Stroking Robin's flesh tenitively. And even through the thick material of Slade's glove, his hand still felt ice cold on Robin's skin. Making Robin shudder involuntarily. **

**Then, Slade's hand went on an entirely different mission. It took another route to go down and trace the scars that had been made on Robin's torso. Robin bit his lip. A look of fear and vulnerability could still be seen in Robin's eyes. Robin knew it was there, because that was what he felt. It was there, and he knew that Slade knew it too. Slade could practically _sense_ Robin's fear and discomfort. **

**Robin looked even more nervous now, as much as he tried to keep putting up the brave front. Slade was touching him again. When Slade did this, it was like he was petting him, or even worse, feeling him and teasing him openly. Knowing that Robin couldn't do anything about it. This was wrong on so many levels all over again! Robin thought to himself. No guy should ever touch a boy like this, ever. Period. It was just not right. But not to Slade, to him it was the way it was meant to be. And nothing could prove him wrong. **

**As Slade continued the light petting gestures, Robin could feel a layer of cold sweat coat his exposed skin. And he was getting more flashbacks. This happened on more than one occasion. And Robin didn't want to go through it again. Or be reminded of past experiences. He could not hide his short ragged breaths. Robin was starting to panic slightly.**

**"S-stop! D-don't touch me, d-dammit!" Robin tried to say a little louder and braver, to try to prove a point. Wriggling fiercely on his bondage. But they didn't move. Robin knew they wouldn't break. And it didn't have any desired effect on Slade. **

**But Slade could tell he was getting scared, and that's just what Slade wanted. And because of Robin's...experiences with Slade, just being touched by anyone made him very uncomfortable. And the fact that Slade was doing the touching now was not making him feel any better. Just worse, way worse. **

**"You know, you didn't have to get this way..." Slade coaxed, completely ignoring Robin, and continuing to trace a gash on Robin's side. This confused Robin. And as much as he didn't want to hear, see, or talk to Slade, he had to find out as much as he could in this current situation about his conditions. So he had to find out what Slade was talking about. **

**"Get like what?" Robin asked, suspiciously. Quickly and quietly. Not wanting to engage in conversation or talk with him, but anything to distract him from his current actions. **

**"You having all these scars..." Slade continued nonchalantly.**

**"...If you would only listen, obey,...submit. You could've made it a lot easier upon yourself. ...But you would never allow yourself to do that, would you? You would never submit to anyone unless you were...drastically forced. You're still so wild and free. I need to take that freedom and turn it into obedience..." Slade said almost thoughtfully. It was obvious that he knew Robin a little too well. And knew exactly what he wanted to do with him. Much to Robin's misfortune. **

**"You would've forced it upon me anyway." Robin said mournfully, referring to the scars. **

**"You really are a nervous, paranoid little boy, aren't you?" Slade mocked. Robin scowled.**

**"All thanks to you, you son of a bitch!" Robin yelled at Slade. His thoughts almost brought him to tears. He knew how his personality had gone under a dramatic change since his encounters with Slade. He was more nervous and careful. Always looking over his shoulder, full of paranoia, waiting for Slade to show his face again. Every night and every day. He was more jumpy and panicky. Less confident in himself, and less carefree. More depressed, and lonely. Starfire had noticed this. **

**The nightmares were never-ending. Every night, waking up screaming or gasping for breath. In a cold sweat, terror in his masked eyes. Most of the time, tears down his face. Some of the time, he would even wet himself in his sleep. He was ashamed. But who wouldn't after a nightmare like that? All the sleepless nights tossing and turning. Thinking in sorrow. Sobbing unrelentlessly. It was so sad, all the dire pain the boy had gone though. Even when he wasn't with Slade.**

**"What did I tell you about language?" Slade Slade said sternly, pressing down on another unhealed wound. Robin hissed again, to his own disappointment, and turned his head to the side to try to hide his pained features from Slade. Slade smirked at Robin's pain. And saw the pain and fear before in his eyes. **

**Robin hated when Slade disciplined him, and lectured him. It made him feel like he was lower class, insignificant. And that Slade was the higher level, the guardian of him. Like a _parent._ And Robin really didn't like the thought of that. At all. But right now, he was so helpless, and he really didn't have any other choice but to obey. Very unwillingly. He stayed quiet.**

**Robin shut his eyes tightly in attempt to rid his mind of Slade's voice in his head, along with the still throbbing pain. It still hurt and he had a huge headache. And having Slade it front of him, talking to him, touching him, and arguing with him was making it worse. Slade saw him take his attention away from him, and he didn't like it. **

**"What's the matter, Robin? Bad headache?" Slade asked sarcastically. Toying with Robin. Robin just growled angrily at his own weakness. **

**"Sorry to report this,...but I'm only here to make it worse." Slade said coldly. **

_ScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScars_

I am so sorry to u all. I told u I would update soon and I didn't. Really srry. But school just started and everything is really hectic. (Damn school!) It's gunna hold me back from updating as often, but don't worry, I will keep updating as soon as I can.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Slade's really toying with Robin. And what will Slade do to him? That heartless villain. Well, I guess that part's up to me, but if u wanna take a guess, comment, or suggestion to what will happen, then go right ahead. Please do. Constructive criticism is always wanted. Well, until next time!

**PLEASE REVIEW! Later!**

**N**ight**R**obin


	16. A Robin's Mind

Disclaimer: I don't the characters or the show.

**Scars Ch. 16**

**A Robin's Mind**

**"Sorry to report this,...but I'm only here to make it worse." Slade said coldly. Robin should've expected something like that, but he had to admit, it did catch him a little off guard. But it wasn't until Slade did something else, did he really get worried. Out of nowhere, after his last statement, Slade took a gleaming knife out of his suit. Robin immediately recognized it as the one he had used to almost slit Starfire's throat with. How convenient. Robin then got scared. He knew Slade wasn't afraid to damage him with the knife. He had done it far too many times before. And Robin knew he was about to do it again. For his punishment. **

**Robin's breathing got shallow and he started mildly trembling in record time. His chains chingled against the wall with his shaky uncertain movements. He knew, and was afraid whenever Slade had something in his hands, and knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it. Be it a knife, or Starfire. And then it hit him, _where was Starfire! _Oh shit, he forgot all about her! In his miserable suffering of his, he almost forgot, _what happened to Starfire? _He was starting to panic more than he was before. He felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. He was knocked out... anything could've happened. What had Slade done with her! He had to know, or he was going to burst. He had to know that Starfire was okay, he had to know...**

**"_Where is Starfire! What did you do with her!" _Robin bursted suddenly. Slade didn't answer. And Robin thought it was just to annoy him. His face turning red in anger and for Slade having Starfire in his possession. It killed him inside. Slade almost smirked.**

**"I have done nothing to her. She is in a prison cell on a lower level of the building. Oh, but don't worry, I have no need to harm her. It is _you _who needs to be taught a lesson. You are still so disrespectful. We must stop that." Slade quipped. **

**Good, she was safe. That thought ran through Robin's head in relief. At least she was safe. That was all that mattered...at the moment. Because as soon as Robin realizes the position he is in yet again, and the punishment in store for him, his mind will race back to panic mode. Faster than the speed of light. **

**Because right now, he was alone, ever so alone with the most monstrous being he had ever met face to face. It was a good thing Starfire was safe, but now, he had to face even more suffering. It killed a piece of him inside to feel so _vulnerable_. Damn, he hated that word with a passion. As he hated being alone with Slade. And he tried to remain calm, and brace himself for the searing pain that was inevitable. **

**Slade then pushed the knife even closer to Robin, making him almost cringe with fear. It wasn't until the blade touched his skin did he realize what he would be going through tonight. Again. At the hands of a savage creature. Slade pressed the sharp edge of the blade into Robin's chest. Not so firmly as to stab him, but just enough until a bead of blood appeared on the tip. And as soon as he knew he had broken the skin, he pushed it in a little more, and then continued to drag the blade across Robin's torso a good three inches. **

**As painful as it was, Robin kept his composure and merely grunted in response to Slade's actions. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He would not allow Slade the satisfaction to hear Robin cry out. As long as he could take it, Robin would hold it in, to keep the single strand of the last trace of dignity in him. Because more than anything, Slade wanted to see and hear Robin in agony, see and hear him let loose his usually held in pain, _hear him scream and beg for mercy._ This was one of Slade's pleasures. **

**Slade took the knife out of him and studied the newly formed wound. Taking in Robin's fear that was radiating off him at a fast pace. He noticed the noise Robin made and chuckled to himself in amusement. He knew that it would take more than one cut to made Robin cry out in pain. He was much stronger than that. And he was somewhat used to this treatment. No matter how wrong it was to be. **

**"Oh come now, Robin. You can do better than that." Slade remarked smirking. Raising the blade again for another go around. This time, he aimed t reopen a wound on Robin stomach. A scar crossing his abs. And with pleasure, Slade reopened the would with the knife and watched Robin bleed. Bleed again. Robin grunted again, with more pain. As he felt his own blood flow freely out of him. In pain, he clutched his hands convulsively at nothing. With nothing within reach to grasp or hold on to.**

**He took the time to wonder what kind of being takes pleasure out of doing this to some one? Causing another being pain and suffering. It didn't take long for Robin to realize that Slade was not an ordinary being. It was true that he seemed, unbeatable, incompatible. But also a being with a cruel heart. And what seemed to Robin as cold-blooded. He also took the time to notice the mask gleaming in front of him. With a cold eye bearing hard into his. A double sided mask with two broadening colors. Those of which were colors meant and chosen to spread fear in the hearts of individuals. **

**Wisely chosen. It didn't exactly made him appear to be a friendly guy. Slade only beared one eye. At least only one that was meant to show. But if there was another, Robin had hit the steel on Slade's mask enough times to know that you would not be able to see through that mask. Slade had always been fighting him with only one eye open; half blind. _Half blind_, and Robin could still not find the means to defeat him. Which Robin found to be irony honestly. A villain with enhanced strength and brain power, but had the casualty of only having one eye. Irony. **

**But below that, lay the slits in his mask. Letting Robin know that he was a living breathing being under that mask. That he breathed air just like any other human. But Robin could not yet prove that Slade was human, having never really seen what was behind the accursed mask. It boiled Robin down that Slade had seen past his mask and seen the face beneath it. Yet, Robin hadn't the slightest clue of what lay behind his. **

**The only real things that he knew about his nemesis, were some hypothetical conclusions about the super human powers he possessed, his amazing fighting skills that almost always surpassed his own, and the rumor that his alias was Deathstroke: The Terminator. An assassin. And somehow, Robin could definitely believe this statement. Considering the cold heart of the individual. And his particular rough obsession of the young hero. Though Robin had no idea why a mercenary like himself would have such a keen interest in the titan. It seemed completely out of his league. **

**He had to take time to think to himself how the mad man's mind worked. Even being such a great detective himself, Robin probably couldn't even comprehend the villain's intellect. And he didn't think anyone could, or ever would. Nonetheless, Slade wouldn't let anyone journey into his mind anyway. The man's defenses were impeccable. Robin even clearly remembered Raven saying that she couldn't get through the barriers of Slade's mind. They were too strong. That not even her magic could break. **

**Robin himself had put up his own barriers around his mind, any good crime fighter would. To prevent villains from hacking in, and to prevent himself from letting go too much information or emotion to reveal his weakness or identity. But in the aftermath of the 'Slade-dust' and the illusions, Raven had enough power to journey into his mind. An experience that he would never want to witness again. In the process of going into his mind, she had made Robin relive all of his life. A life that he would chose not to relive, given the choice. **

**Slade was different. Just plain out and simple he was different from anyone else Robin had faced. He admitted, to say the least, that the man was like him. Their actions outside if this dungeon may have been called, eerily similar if anything. But another thing that bothered Robin was his cunning. Always being able to find Robin's weak spots, find his secrets, and expose them, beating Robin at every turn. And it annoyed the hell out of Robin. Compared to Slade, Robin never felt so...weak. So low, so stupid, and never felt so fucking defeated before. He had never been beat this badly. To the point where it became, beatings, and torture and blackmail. To a point where Robin had an extremely hard time trying to figure out whether he should leave the metal mask hung on his wall to remind him of his past mistakes and his past horrors, or to take it down and cower in fear because he knew he was afraid of it. More than he would ever wish to admit...**

**"Ah!" **

**Robin finally cried out. This whole time he had been murmuring his woes of pain while Slade continued to cut him. Letting out little 'ahs' and grunts. Trying to control himself. Trying to remain focused and calm. Focused and calm. An extremely hard feat. Slade had already continuously cut him on the chest three times. Reopening old wounds and making new ones in the little space he still had for more on his chiseled chest. Making sure to go nice and slow with each cut, making it all the more painful. He felt drops of newly released blood slowly drip down his chest. Making their way over his wounds and mixing with sweat, The tainted mixture ran all the way down to seep into the hem of Robin's pants. Breathing heavily, the boy didn't dare look at his captor, that would only cause and imaginative smirk under the two-toned mask, or a witty remark so Robin turned away and tried to keep his mouth closed. **

**God, what would Bruce think of him now? Under the hands of a man who much too powerful for his own good, holding Robin captive until further notice. Doing these things to him that were unspeakable. Of course he had thought this many time before in his rendevous as an apprentice, but he had never ceased to think about it. What would be the look on his mentor's face to hear that his only son, was being brutally tortured by a mad man? And that Robin had practically let him. That the millionaire's heir had been beaten,...and raped? And that he was a boy. **

**Robin could not seem to think away from this. The endless shame mounted on his shoulders. He was supposed to have more dignity than this. More goddamned rights for god's sake. He shuddered to think this, but although in all his misery, he didn't think he would ever tell Bruce about this. He knew it was important for him to know, but, Robin was much to ashamed to mention that any of this had ever happened. He wouldn't tell him. He _couldn't_ tell him. What would be the look on Batman's face? He didn't want to find out.**

**Bringing all this up in his mind, from Bruce, it always wandered back to his parents. His long deceased, long missed parents. What would they think of him? Of how far he had fallen. How low his life had come to. They would be disgusted with him. Disgusted and ashamed of him. They would turn their backs on him. And this is what Robin feared one of the most. If he had disappointed his parents. Were they looking down on him right now? Were that watching him when he was Slade's apprentice? Were they shunning him? He didn't know. He would never know. And that just made him more guilty. His eyes almost glistened with tears at the thought of his parents, that, and the new scar Slade was making on his shoulder. **

_ScarsScarsScarsScarsScars_

Man, I am really sorry about the slow updates. I have just not been typing that much lately. And to make it up, this chapter was longer than the others. All for you guy, my loyal readers. I'll get back to it quicker. I have plenty of ideas, and I just startin to bring em out. But I will.

This was more of Robin's thoughts while all this is happening to him. I'm getting into his mind here. And I like the Robin POV, it's working for me, so ya just might see more of it. And what you've all been waiting for, more of Robin's flashbacks! Comin next chappie. Well, hoped u liked, please review.

**N**ight**R**obin


	17. Hopelessness

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

**Scars: Chapter 17**

**Hopelessness**

_**His eyes almost glistened with tears at the thought of his parents, that, and the new scar Slade was making on his shoulder. **_

**Damn it, Slade was looking at him again, almost sensing Robin's thoughts and discomfort. Robin rapidly blinked away the wetness in his eyes. Knowing Slade would know if it was there. Eyeing him carefully, Slade drew out the mark on is shoulder and silently stared at the teen before him. To Slade, Robin really was a handsome boy. It's a shame to ruin him like this, but if it was for Slade's enjoyment, and it was for the best. In Slade's twisted version of right and wrong. **

**"Now, now, Robin, have we gotten more prestigious? I see. Well, Robin, you know I've made you scream before. I can still hear your hoarse voice ringing in my ears. Beautiful. The sound of a bird, in pain. I've made you rasp and beg, little boy. I remember it so clearly, don't you? Why I'm sure you do. And I want to hear those songs again, little bird. And I always get what I want..." Slade purred. His voice sounded a smooth as silk, even though the confines of the mask. It never sought to amaze Robin at how damn good Slade is with words. The man could waver his dying breaths, but still have a calm, collected voice that could have fooled the most honorable lie detector. **

**But the tone in his voice scared Robin. He knew Slade meant business. Slade always meant business. Robin watched Slade stare at him with a cold passion and somehow, Slade's statement made him remember another time, when he was employed as the man's apprentice...**

**_'No, damn it! Not another fucking flashback! Aw shit!' _Robin thought to himself as he was brought back once again to the setting of him as a worthless slave...**

_**Flash Back:**_

_Slade had already beaten Robin pretty badly, Robin having no other restraints was panting and groaning from his injuries. In which he doesn't know the full extent to all of them, but he knew they were pretty bad. The small amount he could assume. And with that, he concluded he had a couple of cracked or fractured ribs, bruises on either of his sides and stomach, some on his arms and face. A sprained ankle, a fractured jaw, and what might be a dislocated shoulder. The injuries were bad, but hell, it was a long hard fight. Ending as usual, with Robin being injured and Slade barely obtaining a bad scrape. _

_Robin was very tired of losing to this monster. But right now, his wounds were begging to be attended to because they hurt like hell. He was exhausted, to say the least. Tired and hurt, Robin lay under Slade in a weak, submissive state. As Slade grinned with pleasure. Just what he planned for. _

_Wearing the brightly colored boy out was all in the plan. So that he wouldn't have to strength to stop him when he did what he pleased. Slade then leaned over the younger of the two and eyed him carefully. He was pretty defenseless right now. So deliciously unarmed and helpless. _

_Two massive hands found their way to the yellow belt looped around the youth's waist, and attempted to rid the boy of the dangerous utility. Picking at it, trying to find the hidden latch or button that unclasped the pesky garment. As soon as the big, gloved hands touched Robin once more, thinking they were going to further injure him, and started struggling. Robin was freaking out in this situation when he learned what Slade was trying to do. _

_Squirming under Slade and finding that it was pointless, as the man over him was holding both of his hands over his head with one of his. Being to weak to slip his way out of this position, and finding no other options, Robin quickly kicked Slade swiftly in the groin. Knowing it was a weak spot he had never exploited before, not wanting to, but really having no other choice. Slade's only eye closed in pain as he let out a strained grunt. Probably one of the most sound-filled noises he had ever heard Slade make. But that didn't mean he let Robin go. Slade was stronger than that, and had dealt with pain worse than that. And Robin knew that this meant a bad punishment for him. _

_Slade opened his eye and glared hard at Robin's frame. Narrowing his eye sharply. Robin knew he was in for it. Slade then grabbed Robin's arm from over him, and in one quick jerk of his two strong hands, he shattered what was Robin's elbow joint. Robin let out a scream as he felt his elbow destroyed. Tears began to glaze his eyes in pain, he was injured enough already. Slade smirked sadistically when he heard the satisfying sound. Whether it was the crunch of the joint, or Robin's scream, we can never be too sure. Slade then took the hand of Robin's injured left arm._

_"Now Robin, we wont try another little stunt like that again, will we?" Slade said ever too calmly, as he took Robin's pinky finger and bent it back until he heard the satisfying snapping sound he was looking for. Robin's eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall at any moment. _

_"Will we?" Slade said a little more sternly. Obviously, to Robin, expecting an answer. Slade then snapped Robin's next finger. Silver streams spilt down Robin's face, through the mask. He had to respond._

_"...no..." Robin said weakly, finally answering his question, broken. Wincing and crying out as the next finger broke and hung limply to match to first two. More warm water leaked from the boy's eyes under the mask. Slade, almost satisfied with the Boy Wonder's defeat, sees one more error._

_"No, what?" Slade asks, preparing to snap his index finger. Robin sees this and immediately surrenders._

_"...no,...master..." _

_**End Flash Back**_

**Robin shuddered at the memory. That time was hard on his ego. And his pride. Slade had reduced him to a minor weakling to be quite blunt. It was more damage on Robin's dignity than he would've hoped. And that fucking hurt like hell. Robin clenched his left fist, just to prove to himself that it was still intact in the present. He still had the soreness and bruises to prove it might not have been. Robin could've guessed that Slade saw him zone out and knew he flashed back. Robin saw the twinkle in Slade's eye.**

**Slade then did something further unanticipated. Soon, Slade's hand and palm was at the boys chin and upper neck. Forcing Robin head to slam into the concrete in back of him. Making Robin see stars for a moment. Slade kept him in place, holding his head up by his chin, leaving his neck open and exposed. And as a warrior, Robin learned to never leave your neck exposed. Too bad right now he didn't have a choice. Robin struggled. Not as if that was going to get him anywhere. He knew this. That feeling of undeniable helplessness and hopelessness was becoming quite large and unyielding. Robin cursed himself for it. **

**"What are you thinking about, Robin?" Slade asked, not expecting an answer, but pretty much amusing himself. A gauntleted hand raised a gleaming, sharp-edged, blood-coated knife to the youth's throat. Robin, not being able to see what Slade was doing for himself, just waited, mildly trembling in the man's hands. Robin told himself he would never be under captive by those hands ever again...**

**He felt something scrape along the horizontal column of his neck. Gasping a bit, Robin tried to bite back sounds of fear and tried to remain as still as he possibly could in this situation. Breathing became quicker, pulse increased even more. Robin tried to lean further into the wall. He wanted to be very far away from that blade. Slade dragged the knife back and forth on Robin's neck. Almost as if deciding whether to slit it or not. But Slade liked to tease. The dagger wasn't cutting the boy, merely scratching him in a most vulnerable area. **

**Sweat dripped down Robin's forehead in anticipation. He didn't know what Slade was going to do. But, if he was in this same position a couple of months ago, employed by Slade for the while he had been, ...he probably would have wanted to die. For Slade to just end it then and there. With one simple flick of his wrist, one slice to the throat. That was all it would take. And at that point, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for solace. To end his misery. End his suffering. He would feel as if he had nothing else to live for. It was a stupid and selfish though, Robin knew. But at the worst of times, he felt as if no one cared about him, or was looking for him. He thought his team had given up their search for him and was moving on. He thought that he rather die that live through hell, every day. Stupid thought. He knew better than that. **

**But rather than cut his throat, Slade continued his unending mockery. Dragging the blade down to his collar bone, in where he quickly carved, a very small 's' symbol into his collar, making Robin squirm and grunt. Going further, Slade took the knife down more and eventually stopped at the waistband of Robin's pants. Robin made a small sound to acknowledge the fact that Slade was now going a little to close to a certain area. He struggled a bit when the knife began to cut at the elastic at his waist band. Still not able to move his head, Robin growled a little in his throat like a territorial wolf. Robin did not want Slade near him down there. Not ever again. And the scary part was, Robin wasn't sure if he could prevent anything Slade did, repeating his actions from months before. Robin wouldn't be able to stop him if he decided to do it again. And with Starfire right on the lower floor. **

**The knife didn't fully cut his pants. Which brought some relief on Robin's part when the dagger momentarily left his skin, But Robin being unaware of its movements, was still petrified. But then, Robin felt the knife in an entirely different area. He felt the sharp tip of the blade poke and stab at the area in his pants that would be his member. The terrified boy let out a surprised, choked yelp and jumped. That had not the least been expected. Robin wriggled and strained at his chains, trying to close his legs in attempt to shield his most sensitive area from the monster. But Robin could never shield himself. He could never be protected. Not from Slade. **

**Robin whined frightenedly as Slade blocked him from closing his legs. Putting his knees between them, keeping Robin from doing anything. Robin fought, but he just felt so weak. Especially after his mental breakdown earlier. He felt his headache returning. Slade was getting too close for comfort again. **

**_'Leave me alone...' _Robin begged silently in his bruised mind. He didn't want to be handled by Slade anymore. He didn't want to be touched. But Slade didn't like the fact that Robin was struggling.**

**"What's the matter, Robin? Getting uncomfortable? Let me fix that." Slade said smoothly as he rammed his fist into Robin's open stomach. Causing the teen to temporarily loose his wind. Robin found it very difficult to breath, wheezing and rasping. Trying to take in as much oxygen as he could to settle his burning lungs. Letting the boys head go, Robin's head drooped and fell as he tried to catch his breath and deal with the pain in his stomach. He felt nauseous. Slade grinned. **

**"There, now that's better now." Slade said in a soft mocking tone, as Robin breathed, shuddering in short gasps. But then Slade suddenly dropped the knife and reached for him in another way. Slade's large hand tangled and gripped in Robin's hair. Pulling, yanking, forcing Robin to look up at Slade and his actions. Robin winced as he felt his hair being pulled forcefully. Robin hung his head in Slade's grasp, not wanting to look up at him, knowing he was so defenseless, but having to know what Slade was going to do. **

**And Slade wanted him to know what he was going to do. Because when Robin looked for Slade's other hand, he found it right by his groin.**

_ScarsScarsScarsScarsScarsScars_

What's up everybody? I know, I know slow updates, but the story's getting deeper thou, eh? Well, I know you're all probably like 'OMG' thanks to this cliffie. (Hoowah for cliffies that drive people insane!) And I know I said 'flashbacks' in the last chapter, as in plural, but I was carried away with this chapter. So, next chapter you will see more. At least I gave you one! Okay, then before I start rambling, good night to all!

Until next time,

**N**ight**R**obin

Signing off.


	18. Misery

**Scars Ch. 18**

**Misery**

**"There, now that's better." Slade said in a soft mocking tone, as Robin breathed, shuddering in short gasps. But then Slade suddenly dropped the knife and reached for him in another way. Slade's large hand tangled and gripped in Robin's hair. Pulling, yanking, forcing Robin to look up at Slade and his actions. Robin winced as he felt his hair being pulled forcefully. Robin hung his head in Slade's grasp, not wanting to look up at him, knowing he was so defenseless, but having to know what Slade was going to do. **

**And Slade wanted him to know what he was going to do. Because when Robin looked for Slade's other hand, he found it right by his groin. And the reason Slade lifted up his head was very clear, it was so his could see the reation in Robin eyes again. To this. Robin's eyes widened as Slade looked at him wickedly. _Knowing_ what he was going to do. _Knowing_ that there was a devilish smirk under his mask. _Knowing_ Slade was going to _touch_ him. This was the reason Robin didn't like to be touched by _anybody_. **

**Slade's massive, metal-coated glove went for Robin's crotch. Taking his package in one hand, grabbing roughly and squeezing with force where Robin's balls would be in one swift motion. Robin cried out and pulled at his chains again. He growled roughly, gritting his teeth and fighting the tears that were destined to fall. At Slade touching him in his most private area again, and at the pain that brought when Slade squeezed hard. **

**Robin tried to fight, telling himself in his mind that this wasn't happening again. Telling himself that is was all just another dream. Trying to will away his raw fear and discomfort. Robin stuggled like a wild animal, not wanting to be caged up again. Not wanting to be held captive again. Trying to fight his captor and trying to make it all go away. As soon as Slade grabbed him Robin yelled.**

**"No! Stop it! Don't touch me!" Robin yelled in vain. His voice cracking weakly. It wasn't going to stop Slade. Nothing was going to stop Slade. He was going to go throught this again...**

**_'Not this again...not this. Not with him, not again...' _Robin thought sadly, his head bowed slightly so he could try to hide his horrified expression. Trying to hide his eyes that held it all from Slade. Wanting for it all to go away. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt the hot syrupy feeling of crying all throughout his body and his chest. He felt the tears sting at the back of his eyes. He felt like he did once before, just a lost little boy with no means to fight back. He couldn't win. Slade was like an abusive father, and Robin, the scared little helpless victim. He couldn't do _anything._ **

**Robin wriggled relentlessly at the mental and physical torture. He always told himself never again. Never again...**

**Slade twisted his hand on Robin, feeling him more. Robin managed to supress his cry into a loud growl. This was too far. How much more dignity did Robin have to lose? How much more humiliation and suffering could he take? This was too much on his overly-stressed mind. Robin kept fighting, even though that the poor boy knew it was meaningless. He heard Slade chuckling, Robin was shaking. He hated Slade's cruel, heartless laugh. He was laughing at him. Slade was laughing at Robin's pain. And it was so damn humiliating. **

**"Hm, not used to it any more, little bird? I wish you would just submit, you would've made it a lot easier on yourself..." Slade said to Robin eerily amused. Slade them took his hand out of Robin's hair, not lessening his grip on his groin, and punched him in the face. Forcing Robin's head sideways as he felt a tangy familiar liquid leak out of his open mouth. Blood. Robin knew blood very well. He had seen it on almost every part of his body, and knew very well what it tasted like. **

**But Slade, not leaving Robin a moment to see clearly again, then grabbed the youth by his throat, forcing Robin to look at him once again. Slade looked into the wide, scared eyes of the boy and laughed again as he squeezed his neck. Causing Robin to struggle more as Slade tightened his grip so that Robin had very little air, but he wouldn't pass out just yet. **

**Robin was pertrified. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His lower extremeties hurt like hell, and they were all revolving around Slade's mock torture. Slade hadn't removed either of his hands when Robin started to feel light-headed. **

**"You were always weak, Robin. So childish and naive. From the moment you turned down my offer. You didn't know what you'd be giving up. What you could've had. What could've happened,...what could've not happened. But you always have to play the fucking hero, don't you?"**

"**Such a smart boy, yet so ignorant. You're so stubborn...just like me. I like having things my way too. But when I want something, I get it. Even if I have to get it myself, and get rid of minor casualties along the way. And Robin, you are what I want, and no matter how many times you may escape, no matter how many times your little friends will try and save you, no matter how many times you think you're safe in your little nest, you'll never escape me, my little Robin. You'll never win, because my wants exceed your own. You can never run away from me, Robin. I'm always watching you." **

**Slade hissed at Robin's face like a prepared speech. Ending centimeters from Robin's face. Leaving Robin scared shitless. No really, even if at the moment he couldn't breathe, he had heard every word Slade said. And to Robin, it felt like Slade's words had drifted into Robin's subconscieous and unlocked the doors labeled; 'fear', 'terror', and 'horror'. Slade had _always_ been watching him. And no matter what he did, he was never going to get away. He will never escape him...**

**The thought flooded through Robin's mind. It grasped Robin's brain and repeated the words over and over again. Slade knew his words would affect the younger one. It was anticipated by him. He felt Robin slowly stop struggling, mostly because he still couldn't breathe, but also to let Slade's speech sink in. He felt his strength and confidence ooze out of him. No, he didn't want to feel like this again. He didn't want to give up. He never fully gave up, but he came close. At a point where he found it useless struggling. Where he would let Slade do as he pleased and Robin surrendered. Weak. Broken. He never wanted to ever be that hopeless again. And now he was starting to feel it come back.**

**Slade felt the boy weaken and eased up his grip on his neck a little bit. Slade smiled. He wanted for Robin to sumbit. You see, Slade always could've used the threat of killing Robin's friends as a motivation for him in the warehouse. But Slade only used it outside where Robin could get away. Then he would threaten his precious friends, and it worked. Slade knew it would. His plans always work out to benefit him. But while inside the geary warehouse, Slade didn't use the button to threaten Robin. He found it so much more _fun_ to break Robin and make Robin submit himself. By brute force. Which was what Slade did best. To Slade it was very enjoyable to break Robin's strong-willed spirt. Slade liked to break things.**

**Slade let go of Robin's neck and lower parts, letting the boy drop to the floor and droop down a little. Robin struggled to catch his breath, breathing heavily. Slade finally let him go completely, disengaging himself from Robin. Letting Robin pant weakly. Rasping as he went. Slade stood up fully, and straightened himself out. Always looking so strong and ready. He looked down on Robin, looking almost disgusted.**

**"Pitiful. Abolutely pathetic. You really disappoint me, boy." Slade said, crossing his arms firmly, still looking down on him. Speaking to him as a low life. He can't stand Robin absurd stubbornness. Sometimes, he could be way too stubborn. Even if he was like Slade, even in that department, Slade still wanted Robin's full submission. Like he got once before.**

**There was a lot of things Robin hated. Even in his despicable position, he still had enough will and feeling in him to hate. He started coughing. He hated Slade. He hated being looked down upon. He _hated_ being called _weak_. And as in pain as he was, and how hopeless his situation seemed, he still had his spirit. He ever strong spirit. He never fully lost hope. Robin was just that kind of person, but he got pretty close at times. But right now, he was mad. Even if Slade would hit him if started barking back at Slade. But he had to keep his stand. Struggling, Robin spoke between panting. **

**"...And when the...hell did I ever...care what you thought...?" Robin snipped. Between his breaths, he managed to form a sentence. He lifted his head up slowly to look at Slade. Steadily, almost carefully. Slade watched him and Robin couldn't tell if he was amused or agitated. The latter it would seem. Slade narrowed his one eye.**

**"Still in such conditions you insist on impudence. You will be taught respect. Whether you like it or not." Slade quipped, immediately after, kicking Robin in the face. Not bothering to bend back down. Robin's nose and the corner of his mouth dripped with blood, lightly streaming. **

**"You really want to make this worse on yourself, Robin? Then I suggest you hold your tongue." Slade ended and sent more pain Robin's way by kicking his heel into Robin's chest, sending him back up against the wall. All the bruises were becoming visible and Robin hurt everywhere. He grunted slowly with pain. Still breathing heavily, Robin managed to look up at Slade wearily. Blood still on his face. He glared, still having the need to be rebellious, feeling as if it was the only way of defiance towards Slade on his part. He felt it was the only thing he could do. The only thing he had left.**

**Robin spat at Slade's feet. A mixture of spit and blood. **

**This got his captor angry. Slade's glare became stone cold. He was pissed. Slade leaned down and angrily grabbed a fist full of Robin's messy, black hair and yanked upwards. Robin let out a small cry of pain from the unexpected gesture, and at his skull almost being ripped once more. Slade growled fiercely in his face. Robin could very faintly see the spark of rage in his only eye. The man still held him up be his hair. **

**"You still chose to dishonor me so...I really should take care of that." Slade hissed in Robin's face. No doubt thinking up a far worse punishment. Robin countered his glare with his own. Still challenging. Still strong. Slade had to change that.**

**"You will never disrespect me in that fashion again!" Slade spat harshly as he took one of Robin's helpless fingers and promptly broke it in two. Robin cried out lightly but held it in. Not again...**

**Slade broke the finger on his other hand and put his face next to Robin's. Robin felt Slade's hot breath on his face as he breathed through the slits in his mask. Robin saw a not unusual gleam shine in Slade's eye. The man was up to something, and Robin dreaded to find out what. He tried to be ready, and tried to be brave as he could. He knew something bad was coming. He could feel it. **

**Slade started to whisper, playing with Robin. Toying with him.**

**"I have an idea, my dear Robin..." Slade whispered, now putting his mask by the boy's ear. Robin could hear him painfully loudly. He shuttered at Slade's words.**

**"...I'll take you again, Robin. And you know I will. I do so enjoy our little... gatherings. But what if I do it...in front of _her_..."**

_ScarsScarsScars_

Yes, I know, I am evil. And thankfully so, if I wasn't crazy or evil, I would've never come up with a story like this. The plot twists. Wow, this chapter was fun. I hope you all like it as much as I did. I'm trying to get into Robin's mind here to see how he ticks. I give him a multi-dimensional character. He has two sides, two personalities: Scared and innocent little boy, and Strong-willed, headstrong Robin. I'm bringin them out.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Till Next Time,

**Night**Robin


	19. The Worst is Yet to Come

Disclaimer: Dang, I keep forgeting to put these in. I own nothing from the show. Only the story itself.

**Scars: Ch. 19**

**The Worst is Yet to Come**

**"I have an idea, my dear Robin..." Slade whispered, now putting his mask by the boy's ear. Robin could hear him painfully loudly. He shuttered at Slade's words.**

**"...I'll take you again, Robin. And you know I will. I do so enjoy our little... gatherings. But what if I do it...in front of _her_..."** **Slade emphasized in a deadly ice cold tone.**

**Robin's blood froze in his veins. His breath caught in his throat, so much that he almost choked.**

**Did...did he just hear what he thought he heard!**

**Robin didn't even attempt to hide the surprise on his face. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He tried to comprehend this thought in his head, and it wasn't cooperating. He...he couldn't get that last statement to register correctly in his mind. You can't use those words in one sentence. You just _can't_.**

_'...Oh god, no...god no...'_

**He had always imagined of worse punishments from Slade,...but nothing...like this.**

**Robin wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Slade meant. He knew that Slade would do it too. The thought scared him so much, he momentarily forgot his situation. He felt like he was going to vomit. This...this was too much. It had always just been the two of them when Slade hurt him. When he was Slade's apprentice, he was basically alone with Slade. And he could comprehend and except that, him, and him alone was going to be injured, mentally and physically. He knew that. At one point, he excepted it. Better him than his teammates, but...what the hell happens now?**

**There had never been someone watching what they did. Robin kept secrets. Up until tonight, his team never knew. And the rest of them still don't, except _her_. He had always been secretive, everything he and Slade did had been alone. Unwilling still, Robin kept the secret, his team didn't have to know and suffer for him. Because of him. But they had been _alone_. **

**What if Starfire watched? The thought sickened him, made him extremely uncomfortable. Robin kept this a secret to shield his team from his own inner demons. Starfire can't be a part of this. She couldn't. Shit. This wasn't supposed to come up, she can't be a part of this! She can't _see_ this! This would not only involve Starfire, the love of his life, and get her shoved into Robin's problems, and also pretty much put her in the line of fire. But...her _watching _this? How could such innocent eyes be prone to this? ...And...how will this affect poor Robin? Robin...would suffer the most. **

**Robin has had to endure the pain and suffering of Slade's treatment . He had been raped a couple of times by the monster. But never...like this. He never thought it would come to this. **

**Robin grit his teeth hard in thought. He closed his eyes painfully. Just enduring Slade talking was tearing his mind apart. Why did he have to bring up Starfire? He,...he couldn't protect her. He couldn't shield her from Slade. She was in danger and at the mercy of the man as much as he was. All because of Robin once again being too weak. Slade was too strong. He, they, didn't have a chance. They couldn't be saved. He couldn't be saved.**

**Slade watched as Robin's expression changed from sheer terror, to raw anger. The boy was holding in all the sounds and curses he wanted to make and say. He was trying to hold it all back. But it was slowly consuming him from within. **

**He growled from deep within his throat. Loud enough that Slade could hear him. He didn't know what else to do. If he talked, would Slade punish him further? Would Slade really carry out his threat if Robin disobeyed? Or had he done enough already to ensure their fates? Had he gone too far? Robin wasn't sure where the tables were turning, but he definitely didn't like where this was going. **

**Slade continued to observe the boy. Drinking in his emotions. Like some sort of venom he needed to survive. He had Robin. Nothing could be more perfect for him right now. He had Robin writhing in his fingertips. The boy had to obey his every whim now. He had his bird and the bird's love in his devious clutches, and he wasn't really to loosen his grip any time soon. He didn't really want the girl, but right now, she just became a critical part of his plans. What he really desired, was sitting right in front of him. **

**Would he really fulfill what he claimed? Slade would definetely think about it. And he just might, if he really wanted to make Robin's life a living hell. But not before he had some of his own personal _fun_. What else when he had Robin all to himself. The child was completely helpless now. And that's exactly how Slade wanted him. **

**Slade looked throughly at Robin. He saw the mixed feelings splayed across his young face, all the different spattered emotions intertwining with each other. Of course he was indeed closing his eyes at the moment, so Slade couldn't exactly see what he was feeling. But he could certainly see it in his expression. His eyes were shut tightly, and Slade could tell that his teeth were grit really hard under his lips. He was trying different breathing techniques to keep calm. Breathing through his nose in deep, rough breaths. **

**His eyes traveled further down, looking at Robin's chest as it rose with his now rhythmic breathing patterns. His slim muscles still strained at being immobile, and biceps twitched and stretched at being tied up at the wrists. Fingers now tightly clenched into a fist, minus the one broken finger on each hand, shaking slightly with anger. Slade spotted the now fading splotches of color that decorated his chest. **

**Previous beatings had left marks all over his small body. That, along with the scars and cuts that randomized themselves upon his frame, Beautiful in symbolism. Blood and sweat made his torso slick. It made Slade want to run his hands over it greedily. But he'd have to wait. He'd definitely have the time to do all that a little later.**

**Robin tensed slightly, he _felt _Slade's gaze on him. He tried desperately not to panic. He was going to actually lose his mind if Slade kept _playing_ with him. Robin was not one to be toyed with, but at this point he really didn't have any opinion in the matter. Slade was the only one who had an opinion. He made the rules in this game. And Robin had to follow, and if he didn't, he would get more than just disqualified. The consequences would be devastating. **

**Robin desperately tried to clear his head of all the distastefully sad images that filled his head. Slade was liking this, so he decided to make it worse by rubbing his metal mask to the side of Robin's head. Now nuzzling roughly into Robin, which was enough to make Robin open his eyes and emit a small gasp. Not wanting Slaked to be anywhere near him. But of course, Slaked had to make the mental defeat even more degrading by doing something else...**

**Robin jumped and shivered with disgust when he felt Slade's slick tongue lick the shell of his ear. He must've slipped it out of one of the holes in his mask, and then back in to breathe hotly in Robin's ear. Smiling wickedly at the boy's fear. Robin got goose bumps, but tried not to make any noise. Besides that uncomfortable squeak that just slipped out. **

**Slade thought for a second, and then decided on a course of action. He couldn't have any _real _fun with Robin while he was all tied up...**

**"I'm going to undo your restraints, little bird, but just keep this in mind, I have robots watching over her. And I can give them the signal to kill her at any moment. And if I wanted to make it all the sweeter for me, and I probably will, ...you know the punishment I have in order."**

**Slade whispered in Robin's ear, Slade's playful mockery and warm breath covered up by the icy cold tone of his voice and the seriousness of the situation. It made Robin shiver. As Slade started to undo the steel cuffs, Robin watched, while he was grateful to put his hands down, he knew, that the worst was still to come. **

_ScarsScarsScars_

Review please. I will now reply to signed reviews. Any questions, feel free to ask.

As always,

**N**ight**R**obin


	20. Trapt

**Scars: Ch. 20**

**Trapt**

**"I'm going to undo your restraints, little bird, but just keep this in mind, I have robots watching over her. And I can give them the signal to kill her at any moment. And if I wanted to make it all the sweeter for me, and I probably will, ...you know the punishment I have in order."**

**Slade whispered in Robin's ear, Slade's playful mockery and warm breath covered up by the icy cold tone of his voice and the seriousness of the situation. It made Robin shiver. As Slade started to undo the steel cuffs, Robin watched, while he was grateful to put his hands down, he knew, that the worst was still to come. **

**Slade slowly unclasped Robin's wrists, taking his time with the action. Robin's heart beat rapidly in his chest as Slade made the move. Slade could _hear_ the boy's heart pounding. He smirked. **

**Robin had no idea what to do. He pondered each thought, ending with the same frustrating failure. Option one was, that he could always try to escape, but risk Starfire getting hurt, or worse, and he would never want to take that chance. **

**The next, he could submit, Slade liked submission, more than he would ever wish to experience. Or had experienced already, not a good experience at all. But if he did submit, that would throw away all of his dignity and respect for himself. Self confidence level would no longer exist, he would be reduced to nothing. **

**He had surrendered before, but usually Slade forced him to, by force. He had used his friends before, sure, so he had given up struggle, and he hated to give up. He didn't think he would have to again. **

**But this option did indeed insure Star's safety. That mattered, it really did, so what was Robin to do? And the option of even if he did sit there and let Slade do what ever he wanted with out a struggle, how could he permit that? How could he just watch it happen? How could he not fight?**

**Even if Slade had made him submit before, there had always been some sort of struggle involved. Whether it be somewhat physically, even if he knew it was pointless, or mentally, he could try to resist failure. But still, even if he resisted mentally now, it felt different. It felt like more of a defeat this time. Maybe it was because Slade now had a hostage. A pretty damn good hostage.**

**But how could he resist not putting up a fight? It was his nature. And what if he did? What if he made a bad move? Would Slade really carry out his plan and take him in front of Star? And by 'take', well, that was a nice word for what Slade did to Robin. Literally meaning, to 'brutally fuck'. And it was horrible to think about it happening again. It was not a nice image, especially in Robin's head either. He shuddered. And if Slade _did_ try to do it, _then could he struggle_! **

**But what the hell could he do if Slade tried to? Robin had learned, that it was utterly a waste of time trying to fight Slade when he had the upper hand. That didn't stop him. But still, Slade is almost unbeatable. **

**Most of the times in battle, Slade was just looking for amusement and fun, by letting him think he had a shot at beating him. Dangling victory in front of his face, while the hero was held back, as much as he tried to break free and grasp it. **

**Slade was a much more experienced fighter than Robin could ever be. Even with training. Slade's had training his entire life. Robin could tell, and who knew how old Slade was. Not only that, but Slade had always had this unfair advantage over him. He _had_ enhanced strength and intellect. With even the most intense training, no average human could possess the skills Slade has. Sometimes, it was almost as if Slade could, _see_ what Robin was going to do, before it happened. It scared Robin to know this.**

**But then again, now he had more important things to worry about at the moment.**

**Robin had put his arms down and rubbed his bruised wrists. He kept his gaze down, knowing what decision he had to make, and knowing that he had fear in his eyes. He didn't want to risk Slade seeing his weaker state. Well, he knew Slade saw him anyway.**

**Slade took a moment and watched the boy carefully. He liked to watch. And he _loved_ to watch Robin. He liked to observe the nervous behaviors of the fidgety bird. **

**Before Robin knew it, his head made contact with the hard, concrete ground. Slamming hard. His mind went blank for a second, and he saw black. But immediately after, the pain kicked in. Robin grunted as he felt the waves of pounding pain vibrate throughout his injured head. **

**Cloudily, and dizzily, Robin slowly regained his vision, only to see, what else? Slade. **

**Slade looked down and watched as Robin came back into the real world. Such a pretty bird when he was weak.**

**Slade was hovering over him, as Robin immediately noticed. Slade must've pounced on him. ...But the scary part was, that he moved so quickly, Robin didn't even see the man move. He didn't see it coming. And wait, Slade's on top of him, that's definitely not a good sign. Slade parted Robin's wrists and took one in each hand, pinning them strongly on Robin's sides. **

**Robin was immobilized, because right now, Slade was holding his arms down and was straddling him, so he couldn't move his legs. Robin saw Slade clearly now. He glared upwards, still not having full power back. And now that fucking headache was back with a vengeance. Ow, shit. That really did hurt. His head was banged up enough. He hoped he wasn't bleeding.**

**Robin struggled just a bit to test his bonds. Yep, they were sturdy. He was trapped. Slade's powerful grip was like a steel vice. It was not something Robin could get out of easily. **

**Slade could recognize the fear in Robin's eyes. Along with the defiance and anger he always saw burning in the youth's eyes. So much like him. Slade then leaned down and his cold, metal mask made contact with Robin's exposed skin. Robin gasped lightly, but then grit his teeth to shut his own damn mouth, because he advertently reminded himself that Slade liked those fucking noises!**

**Robin then felt Slade's mask nuzzle slightly into his neck. Robin tried to back away, though there was nothing to back into but solid concrete. **

**"You're so _pretty_ when you're afraid, little bird." Slade said in his icy, purring tone that was somewhat mocking in Robin's mind. It gave Robin shivers. The man's voice could _melt steel_. Robin was sure of it. But it bothered Robin how Slade talked to him. It always bothered him when Slade talked, but still, Robin definitely had his reasons.**

**He did not like to be called 'pretty'. It was very feminine, and Slade loved to call him that. Or _little_ bird. It was like Slade's twisted pet name for him. And for the hundredth time, he was not _little_. He didn't like being called afraid either. It was mocking him, and it was taunting Slade's power over him. Robin grimaced, but decided not to say anything, for his own sake. **

**And another thing that was really bothering him right now, was that he was unwillingly _letting_ the man hold him down. Robin glared at his own useless options. ...He didn't have a choice... Slade looked at him again. **

**"Made up your mind, little bird? Rather not risk what I have in store for you?" Slade said even more mockingly. Robin kept his composure and still didn't speak. Slade then did something else. He suddenly swept a large, metal-coated hand across Robin's exposed abdomen. Robin jumped, unexpectantly. He felt that smile in Slade's mask again.**

**"I've missed you, Robin." Slade purred, holding Robin's stomach down with his hand. Robin felt Slade's hot breath through the slots in his mask. He started stroking Robin's skin with his fingers. Robin shivered unintentionally. **

**Robin stared up at him with more fear in his eyes. Slade then couldn't help himself and wanted to _taste_ him again. He made a move to undo the metal exterior of the mask, unclasping something behind his head. **

**Robin was familiar with the gesture, and dreaded the outcome. The occurrence happened rarely, but when it did, Robin knew he was going to use his mouth. You see, when Slade took off his mask, he was not revealing his identity to Robin, because under the mask he wore almost like a ski mask. That only revealed Slade's nose and mouth. It didn't let Robin see any features, Slade wouldn't allow his identity to be jeopardized. He was a lot smarter than that. Robin felt his heart pound even faster.**

**Slade let the mask fall to the ground beside them with a loud clank of metal hitting concrete. The mask was pretty heavy, and when dropped, Robin saw the familiar black material of the second mask. Along with the very familiar mocking grin that Robin always pictured behind the mask, but having seen it in real life too. That boastful gleam of his teeth as he stared threateningly down at him. **

**Robin could still see his one eye bearing down on him, and the blank space where his other eye was supposed to be. Just seeing a big guy like that, with only one eye, was a little eerie.**

**Slade leaned down toward him, still smirking. Once again, Robin tried to back away, non-successfully. Slade, getting the response he wanted, whispered in Robin's ear, but this time, without the filtration of the mask.**

"**Missed you so very much..." **

_ScarsScarsScars_

_Hope you liked! This was interesting. Next chapter will be a little more intense. (I always love the intensity.Still working not on my own computer. -- But I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews will be greatly appreciated and replied to._

_Until Next Time,_

_**N**ight**R**obin_


	21. Traumatization

**Scars, Ch. 21:**

**Traumatization**

**Slade leaned down toward him, still smirking. Once again, Robin tried to back away, non-successfully. Slade, getting the response he wanted, whispered in Robin's ear, but this time, without the filtration of the mask.**

"**Missed you so very much..." Slade purred once more as he leaned down and licked Robin's ear again. Robin felt the hot waves of heat from Slade's now exposed mouth. Slade's voice was more smooth, silkier even without the hard, echoing sound that the mask filtered. Slade bit Robin's ear, maybe a little harder than Robin had hoped. Robin cried out lightly, scared stiff. Leaning into the cold ground as much as he could. The boy tremured as he felt Slade lick and nip roughly down Robin's upper neck, leading into his jaw line. **

**Robin struggled slightly, as Slade's vice grips held his small arms down. He leaned away from the sensual, unwanted touch Slade was giving him. Gritting his teeth hard, closing his eyes in the mere mortification of this. It felt so wrong. Almost losing his clasp on sanity when he felt Slade press his lips against his own. He knew it would come eventually. Slade's kissed him many times before. Robin knew what was ahead of him. And he would have to try to tough it out. **

**Slade dominated the lead of a brutal kiss. His tongue explored the wet cavern of Robin's mouth, Robin trying desperately not to whine in mere mortification. Robin had been treated this way for a while. It was disgusting. Robin was sacrificed to the worst of treatment, sexually from Slade. And it was only going to get much worse. It was mere lust for domination. Slade lusted to control and contort the boy into his own twisted shape of being. And that was one of the causes of all this. **

**Slade soon couldn't just leave his hands at their sides and began to desperately explore Robin's chest with his hands. They went around his sleek rib cage ending at his abs. Robin squirmed at the horribly provocative movement. Not only was Slade touching all over his chest, but his massive hands were reaching every one of his cuts and bruises. Mixing blood and sweat on his body. **

**Slade remained on Robin's mouth for a while before they both needed to breathe. Robin was disgusted, this was definitely not the first time Slade had insisted on conquering his mouth. And he most surely knew the consequences of biting Slade's tongue. Last time, the first time he tried, Robin bit hard, making Slade's mouth bleed heavily. And it was one of the first times Robin had made the man bleed. And that thought in Slade's head, along with the fact that he himself had been careless and un-cautious with Robin, got him fucking pissed. And it was not a pretty sight. **

**Slade ended up throwing Robin into the wall and the floor, kicking him, and punching the floor so close to his head that Robin heard the crack of the pavement on the ground from the impact right next to his ear. If it wasn't for that last minute of self control, Slade would've had the inside of Robin's head all over the concrete ground. **

**Slade continued to feel Robin up, purposely hanging his touches around the heavy bruising on his chest. Now straddling the boy beneath him, Slade bit Robin's neck and Robin cried out. Though Slade had let his arms free, he knew that there was nothing he could do about his current situation. He knew of Slade's strength, and now of this raw _desire_, Robin knew he couldn't pry the mercenary off him for anything. **

**Though the uncertainty and fear had grown in Robin's head, he had to continue to let his abused body be used even more by greedy purposes. And no one could know how painful it really was. Slade roughly continued to explore, he knew the plains of Robin's body well, but he wanted to know more. **

**Slade made a deep purring sound from his throat and pressed himself plush against the young super hero. He was starting to lose that control of not letting out terrified noises. He squeaked and bit his lip hard. The small amount of defiance that remained in Robin's eyes sparkled with anger and self-insecurity. One couldn't help but be insecure about one's self when they are being used and touched like that. What else was he supposed to feel for himself? It wasn't only Slade he hated, it was also himself. **

**His more insecure, the more gratuitous part of his psyche was screaming in pure terror. This wasn't supposed to happen again. It was horrible. The horrible hopelessness of the situation always drove him to the breaking point. He couldn't do a damn thing about this fucking monster. He always told himself never again. And no matter how hard the memories were to deal with, just the pain of this happening before, was enough to hurt him for an eternity. One of the only things that would bring him any type of solace was to tell himself that this _thing_ would never happen again. That he would never _let_ this happen again. Even though in the depths of his mind, he knew he couldn't prevent a catastrophe from happening. **

**This brought tons of self-doubt and self-hatred. Especially to know that it was indeed happening again.**

**He hated to be touched. The slightest touch from even his own teammates brought him shudders and revulsion. He jerked away from every and all touch. Any touch seemed to be out for him, to cause him harm. Paranoid. Frightened and damaged instincts telling him to always move away and never get too close to people. **

**It wasn't right.**

**Not only that his personal life was utterly destroyed, but that he always wondered why. As if he hadn't suffered enough in his whole life to make up for it. And he tried to fill in that part of his life by being a fucking super hero. But that wasn't enough. Not enough torment for him to endure. IT was like a never ending circle, the torment never ended. And even when you thought something was over, it wasn't. Not even close.**

**Slade took everything from him. And there was no way to regain what he had lost. He thought that maybe, someday, he would try to make up for it, to try to win back some of his dignity, his sanity. But truthfully, he had no idea how. How was he supposed to do that? If he ever made it out of this nightmare alive, and he has before, so he really doesn't know what to think now. **

**Starfire knows what had happened to him, what has been eating at him for months. And his dread, was that she might know or _see_ more than he hoped. She already had, but there was another wall Slade could knock down. He had to stop thinking of Starfire, it was just stressing him out even more than he already was. It was hard to get her out of his mind, but he had to. Slade was traumatizing him again. And he wasn't letting go any time soon.**

**Robin yelped as he felt Slade bite his neck again. He was shivering unintentionally, his smaller body trying to escape Slade's roaming hands. In his exploring, Slade let go of Robin's wrists, so the boy tried hard to use them to get out of his tight spot under Slade. He knew how hopeless the situation really was. Slade growled and slammed Robin's hands to the ground once more as he continued to hold him down as he took in the boy's scent and taste. **

**Robin tried to hold up his brave front, he really did. Trying to keep a straight face during Slade's rummaging, trying not to shake and tremble. Trying not to grimace with fear, trying not to cry. This was horribly painful, just to experience this all over again. Slade's touches were much more than just physical, it cut him deep down. It hurt so much, the pain in his heart, was bleeding out bit by bit as Slade tore at the scars that held it all in. Wounds were overflowing with grief and fear. The man would not stop, for anything. **

_ScarsScarsScars_

I guess you're all wondering where all the lyrics went. Some of you don't care, but I'll explain anyway. One too many a friend or fellow writer have had their stories erased for having lyrics in their stories. Which I think is a stupid rule, and it's disappointing, I like finding lyrics for my stories. Bummer.

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, and yes, it gets better, worse for poor Robin though. Reviews keep the story going!

As always,

NightRobin


	22. Deal, or No Deal

**Scars: Ch. 22**

**Deal, or No Deal?**

**Slade's touches were much more than just physical, it cut him deep down. It hurt so much, the pain in his heart, was bleeding out bit by bit as Slade tore at the scars that held it all in. Wounds were overflowing with grief and fear. The man would not stop, for anything. **

**Slade kissed him again harshly, he then bit Robin's tongue, which was struggling to get out of the way of Slade's. He bit almost playfully. Robin let out a groan of pain. Slade let go of his tongue, and Robin could taste his own blood. **

**The man continued to play with him, licking his tongue with his own, almost, to an untrained vision, apologetically. But Robin knew that Slade's games were anything but sympathetic. Robin grimaced in disgust as he was forced to taste Slade again. He despised the vile taste of Slade's mouth, for some reason to Robin, it always seemed to taste like metal and blood. **

**He felt dirty.**

**Slade's hands started to feel lower than Robin's hips. Robin growled and struggled a bit harder, despite the consequences. As Slade felt Robin's hands try to stop his quest, Slade growled a little and decided to bite Robin's collar bone, hard. **

**Robin cried out and put his arms to his sides again. He knew what would happened if his continued to disobey. The boy grit his teeth as he tried hard to not struggle against his will.**

**"Don't struggle, Robin. Make it easier for yourself." Slade whispered in Robin's ear, as he brought his hand down to tease at the waist band of Robin's pants. Robin let out a mixed sound, caught between a desperate growl and a whine of fear as the fingers of Slade's right hand went beneath the fabric of his pants. **

**The teen squirmed again, arching his slim body in an attempt to move away from the man, but instead, accidentally pushing against Slade in an unintentionally erotic manner. Robin immediately lowered himself and he saw Slade smile.**

**The mercenary went under Robin's last shield of protection, holding his body down with one hand to resist his pointless struggle. Robin growled loudly, prefatorial even, as Slade neared his goal. Robin closed his eyes, just so he couldn't see Slade's face. **

**He knew what was coming. He got extremely protective of his male parts since Slade. No one could go near him. They hurt constantly, and Slade knew that it was what damaged Robin plenty, mentally for the most part. **

**Slade's hand lingered above him for a minute, just teasing. And Robin suddenly had a flash of his whole situation surge through his head. He'd been trying to configure somewhat of a plan throughout this. Just for safety,...or rather the safety of his female counterpart. He did not know what would happen after this. It was a free for all, considering his had no control over the situation. So there was no way to guarantee Starfire's safety, or his own for that matter. If this continued, and Robin did nothing, there was no hope, or control whatsoever. But what if there was something he could do, to maybe,...shelter Starfire. **

**Suddenly he_ had_ to put his half-hearted plan into action. Hopefully, the results he expected would be accurate. But one could only hope. He felt Slade tug hard at his pubic hair. He winced and cursed mentally. He had to do this now.**

**"S-Slade, wait...!" His voice came out small and nervous. He tried to make it stronger with not much avail. To his relief, and almost surprise, Slade paused in his actions. Looking pretty frustrated at that. Robin was still tremuring lightly as he looked up at Slade for a reaction. **

**Slade curled up the hand that wasn't in his pants into a fist, and Robin started to become frightened for his own safety. Slade then spoke, calmly and silky despite his frustration. Looking down at Robin with his one eye almost curiously. Because in the midst of all this, his was quite intrigued, because of all the times he's done this to the boy, he had never once tried to start up a conversation with him during it. **

**"...Robin, you know I don't like to be interrupted..." Slade said, intrigued and warning at the same time. But he did want to see what the youth had to say.**

**Robin contemplated his words carefully before speaking. He hoped he knew what he was doing. It was now or never to try to keep at least one of them out of harm.**

**"...Slade, I, have a deal for you..." He paused and saw Slade's eye sparkle with interest. " I-I'll submit, to you, without struggle, and do whatever you want,...if you let Starfire go, unharmed... She has nothing to do with this. It's me you, want, not her..." In the middle of speaking, Robin had to look away from Slade, it was too much to look directly into his eye. Because Slade always insisted on eye contact. **

**Robin's voice came out determined and critical, but he did hesitate a bit. It reminded him of businessman making an important deal with a higher company. **

**When he dared to again look up at the masked villain, he was still looking at him. His hands had remained where they were, but his actions had paused. And for that, Robin was grateful, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. **

**It may seem pretty foolish to offer this to someone as mischievous and seemingly untrustworthy like Slade. But Robin didn't have too much of a choice. He did have a few motives behind his plan. The first one, his only reason for his sacrifice, was for the imperative safety of his beloved. He _had_ to get her out of this, whether or not it meant his undoing. It was _his_ fault for getting her involved and he was going to fix it. **

**And while putting his trust in a villain may seen like a completely dubious move, Robin thought that it was giving his plan definite results. Robin had come to recognize some of the traits of the man before him. One of these traits that doesn't even seem like Slade, is that he doesn't lie. Robin first started to realize this when he witnessed the apocalypse. Where he thought Slade could never be trusted, and thought that he wouldn't fulfill his promise, he did, and that really surprised Robin. **

**And this got him to think back on all the times he's faced Slade, the man had never told him a lie. Everything he said, he did. Robin guessed that the man did indeed have some kind of set morals of his own. No matter how twisted they may be. So if all else went wrong, if Slade agreed to this, god-willingly Starfire's freedom would be guaranteed. **

**He looked back up at Slade again, who appeared to be thinking, but that lasted only a minute before he looked through Robin's eyes again. And he spoke, in that same melting tone.**

**"...You have a deal, Robin,...if I can let her go tomorrow..." Slade purred. Robin had no idea why Slade would want to let her go tomorrow, but then again right now he didn't even have a sense of time. It could be seven in the morning for all he knew. But what mattered is that Slade accepted. And this gave Robin a short, but overwhelming feeling of accomplishment and relief. Because now, he knew Starfire would be safe. And that made he feel good. **

**Robin nodded at Slade, and Slade smiled knowingly, baring his teeth. And the youth felt a heavy sinking feeling in his stomach. Slade stared down at him, Robin was all his...**

_How's it hangin' everyone? Finally got a chance to update. While I'm here going utterly(completely) insane from no internet, (I'm going freaking mental I swear), I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than usual._

_And with the stupid title, that cliches that weird show on T.V., I just couldn't help it. Even though I don't really like that show all too much..._

_Some other things I thought I had to explain, Slade's uh, second mask; yeah I know, kinda stupid, but how else is Slade supposed to kiss Robin and still keep his identity? Our Slade is not stupid._

_Also, if I'm disappointing anybody by not getting to the 'real intense' stuff, which is in fact quite overdue for a few chapters,...sorry about that._

_R and R_ _please._

Until next time,

**N**ight**R**obin


	23. Psychology

**Scars: Ch. 23**

**Psychology**

**His own personal sacrifice would have meaning. He knew that offering his total submission would be something that Slade couldn't resist. But when he really thought this through, he was scared. This meant that he had to let Slade do whatever he wanted, and do whatever Slade wanted him to do. He kept telling himself it was worth it, for the guarentee of his comrades health and freedom. He had to keep telling himself that. Because he knew that had not even begun for him. Sure, he could now get one thing off of his mind. But who knows what kind of torment Slade will proceed to put him through now. **

**Slade felt very empowered at this point. His little bird was willing to sacrifice his all for the one he loved. Pathetic. Slade almost found the thought pitiful. He had lost all faith in loving anyone in the past. Slade found that caring about anyone was a key weakness. And the only thing that ever came out of it was pain. Believe it or not, the madman used to be a decent human being. Way back when, before the man had lost whatever grip on sanity he had left, he loved. He cared for the people close to him. Even married and started a family. **

**Just remembering all this caused Slade pain. Although he had learned to override his pain with more important emotions, did not mean that it ever went away completely. Hidden deep within the shallow darkness of his depths, he has a soul. Or had one. Before all of the powers, blood and greed, he was human. And still was. When too much trauma is done to one's mind, they tend to try to kill that pain, focusing on the only things that might make it go away. One of those things in Slade's case, was causing other people pain. **

**Another, taking life for his own greedy purposes. Mr. Wilson finds that one of the most relieving things in his fucked up life, is killing other people. He enjoys it, plain and simple. It's all too easy, especially for one of his unique skills. It causes him a wild ecstasy that he never knew existed before. An inhuman adrenaline rush, and that sense of dominant power that comes from being the one who controls another being's destiny. A simple game of the hunter and the prey. Hunt or be hunted. If you die, you were too weak to continue living. These were the philosophies that Slade lived by.**

**Even so, he's had a life. He had a family. He felt love. But not anymore. Not since all of that was taken away from him. Slade himself was the indirect cause of both of his children's deaths. He was shot by his own wife, and she died later on. His best friend was killed in front of him. Anyone close to him, or even had any type of contact with him, was killed instantly just because they knew him. He had _no one_. Not anymore. **

**So the damaged man grew even more perverse philosophies for himself. The first was that he could no longer show love. Convinced that anyone he loved would sooner or later leave him, he was committed to a life of loneliness and anger. He no longer depended upon anyone but himself. Everyone was weak. They would bring him down. He fought for himself and only for himself. Which in turn brought the greed that he consumed. **

**This is why he enjoyed hurting people. Ultimately the boy under him. He found no other purpose in his life. He enjoyed other's pain, it temporarily bandages some of his own wounds.**

**He then looked down on Robin who was nervously waiting what was in store for him. He seemed to be searching for something in Slade's eye. Trying to find out what he was thinking. But that task would prove impossible. Slade's eye had grown hard and cold. Trained like a warrior to not bear any emotions what-so-ever. Only once and a while can you find the tiniest patch of feeling hidden in that one eye. **

**Slade vaguely noticed that the boy was not breathing normally. He knew it was out of fear. His breaths were odd and uneven. His eyes closed as he tried to remain in his state of calm, which never was there to begin with. But he'd like to think it was. Robin was panicing like hell in his mind. He was sweating, having sworn that the room had grown hotter, either that, or he was worrying himself to a feverish state. And every time a drop of salty sweat dripped down onto one of his cuts, he winced. And this was becoming more and more frequent as the time went by. **

**Seconds passed like hours. Time seemed to slow down seemingly just for Robin's misfortune. Though he was pretty sure what was going to happen to him tonight, Slade was still plenty unpredictable. And he was still scared out of his mind. Not knowing things made him scared. **

**Slade looked watched his prey appetizingly. He wasn't exactly sure what to do first. Almost carefully, Slade lowered his head toward the boy and licked his cheek slowly. Robin's eyes immediately snapped open. Mildly surprised, but he figured he might as well accept his fate. He knew what Slade wanted from him, for the most part anyway. He just had to..._endure_. For his own sake, he had no other options. **

**Slade 's head was in the crook of Robin's neck as the boy splintered up a new set of goosebumps everytime Slade breathed. Warm breaths coated his wet skin and made his nerves want to shiver. He held still. He was going to make it through this, no matter what. **

**The man above him started to speak in a sultry, calm voice. Slade was very good at talking like this. **

**"That was very noble of you, Robin. But you're a smart boy, you knew what was going to happen to you,...why'd you do it?" Robin hated the way Slade said his name. It practically gave away what Slade had in store for him. Just the way he said it. Robin figured it would just be best if he stayed quiet. Anything he ever said to Slade was only regretted later on, or thrown back at him with a deadly sarcasm. He had no doubt that Slade was good with words. **

**Robin's pause was expected. Slade knew the kid. He didn't like to talk, and wasn't planning to during this 'session'. But Slade was going to make him eventually.**

**"...Rather give me the silent treatment, hm? You can't stay quiet forever. Need I remind you of our deal? Now tell me. Because all I've learned from caring about others,...is that you always get hurt in the end. Look what you're going through, willingly. Just because of someone else. I'm a bit disappointed in you, Robin." **

**Robin's eyes narrowed a small amount. Slade wouldn't understand anything of this sort. He could never understand. But he had to answer.**

**"...I give a damn about what happens to my friends. Something you would know nothing about. People who have souls tend to have hearts." Robin hissed in a voice that was slightly raspy from abuse. But he still had not found the courage to look up at his captor. **

**Slade looked down upon him in curiosity. He wanted to humor him, and see what he wanted to say. He wanted to talk to the younger boy. **

**"My, my. Still such a spirit. That's good. I don't want you to lose _all_ of your spark. But believe it or not, Robin, I have cared for people before. And the lesson I gained from that was to never be that naive again. You and I both know from experience that nothing good ever comes from loving those you care about. Isn't that right, Robin?"**

Well, I wanted to do a chapter that explained something about Slade's past. Cause I know a lot of people don't know much about it. The truth is it's pretty damn sad. And I do like Slade as a character. Though, maybe not in this story.

Anyway, leave some comments, and thanks for reading.


	24. All Downhill From Here

**Scars Ch. 24**

**All Downhill From Here**

**"My, my. Still such a spirit. That's good. I don't want you to lose _all_ of your spark. But believe it or not, Robin, I have cared for people before. And the lesson I gained from that was to never be that naive again. You and I both know from experience that nothing good ever comes from loving those you care about. Isn't that right, Robin?" Slade stated calmly, still right in Robin's ear.**

**Robin's eyes widened. But only for a second before he regained control. He knew of what Slade was talking about. But not anymore. When his parents were killed, he vowed to never love again. He too thought that anyone he loved would simply disappear, because that's what seemed to be happening to him when he was younger. He never fully understood it until he grew older. He found that it _was_ okay to care for people. Fearing that commitment was something that he got over. He guessed Slade never did. **

**"I thought that once. But I learned better. It's about not being selfish. Another thing you've probably never experienced, you bastard." Robin said, voice lowering at the end. He couldn't risk being too disrespectful toward Slade right now. He had too much at stake. And that just slipped out. He grit his teeth and waited anxiously for Slade's response. He always got a little too angry at Slade and his cryptic remarks.**

**Slade ran his eyes over the boy quite dully. He was expecting a comment like that. Robin had the uncanny ability to curse upon him when he was near. Slade still did not like it. **

**Slade's hand slipped beneath the waistband of Robin's pants once again. But this time, he was not stopped. With new vigor and without hesitation, the man gripped Robin's boyhood hard with his metal glove, and Robin let out a strained, surprised noise. Robin tried not to let out the scared whimper clawing at the back of his throat, he really tried, but he did. His mind clutched to the idea that it was only because he was caught off guard. His body said different. **

**He was very frightened at the moment. The first thing in Robin's head, was the horror of it. He desperately _hated_ when Slade touched _there_. The mental abuse was unspeakable, but the next thing, was the pain of it, once again. Slade's mistreated it enough in the past, that the physical state of his lower regions would never fully heal.**

**Robin growled lightly and suppressed his urge to cry out in terror. He kept his eyes closed and tried not to make a sound. Slade enjoyed every minute of Robin's squirming. Slade grinned widely, his face still next to Robin's. His breath now becoming ragged as he started to pant. Pent up desire and raw urge swirling wildly inside of him. He had kept contained this long. For the sake of meaningless conversation. But enough was enough. He wasn't able to fully hold himself back any longer. Robin was_ his_, and it had been far too long since he's had a graze of his property. **

**He ripped off his own gloves and successfully felt Robin up some more. Taking in the feel of Robin's length, tracing some of the permanent scars on it. Robin winced uncomfortably. But he had already given himself up. He was beyond saving. Damn it, he was _Slade's_. **

**The boy felt Slade's straining erection through his pants, poking into his lower stomach. Robin turned his head to the side. This disgusted feeling was so unnerving. Slade squeezed Robin's balls again, relishing in the moan of pain that escaped the boy's mouth. Circling them almost _gently _with his fingers, before tugging on them ruthlessly. Then in one swift movement, he ripped off Robin's last barrier of protection. With all defenses knocked down, Slade was free to roam as he pleased. **

**Now completely naked in front of his captor, Robin shivered and clenched his jaw agonizingly. The boy was shaking mildly, Slade noticed. And also made sure that Robin made no attempt at covering himself or closing his legs. Keeping them wide open with his knees. Robin was _painfully_ exposed to the madman. Once again. Slade was very familiar with his territory. Numerous times, the muscles in Robin's legs twitched almost in an attempt to close themselves. It didn't matter though. Slade _saw_ him. **

**The masked man chuckled out loud, hunched over the boy, now stroking Robin's member roughly with his knuckle. Robin saw the flash of his white teeth.**

**"What's the matter, Robin? Why so anxious? It's not like I haven't seen it all before..." Slade mocked, his voice coming out smooth and straight although his breath was rough and ragged. Robin's breath hitched a bit at the comment. His breathing was already irregular from just being touched by Slade. He almost choked on his own intake of air. Slade was horribly good at saying the worst possible thing at the worst possible time. Robin shuddered subconsciously. **

**Robin tried to even out his breath, palms becoming slippery with sweat as he held his arms tightly at his sides. Digging into the ground below him painfully. He had to keep still. He had no other choice. He sealed his own merciless fate.**

**Slade picked a hand up and ran in roughly through Robin's hair. Almost a comforting gesture. Robin avoided Slade's gaze, keeping his eyes closed all throughout. He cupped Robin's cheek with his hand, and leaned down to kiss him once more. Forcing his lips onto the younger ones again. His callused hands reaching down to grasp Robin's bare hips tightly, definitely intending to leave bruises. Forcing his hard appendage deeper into Robin's stomach. It was almost painful. **

**Slade kissed roughly down Robin's face, onto his jaw and down his neck. The man started biting and Robin scowled painfully. He cried out as quietly as he could when Slade bit his shoulder hard, growling protectively, drawing a few drops of blood. But he made sure to lick up every drop that was spilt. Even sucking on him for more. He loved he taste of blood. And Robin's blood tasted like honey to him. Morbid and addicting to his taste buds. He always craved more. **

**He thrust his hips once into Robin in anticipation. Starting to lick down Robin's chest, then suddenly smirking to himself as his mind thought up another dastardly idea. Slade removed his right hand from Robin's now mis-colored hip bone to trace softly down to Robin's member once again. **

**Robin accidentally let out a gasp as Slade started touching him, but not as Robin expected. Slade had never touched him this _gently_ before. As far as he was concerned, he didn't think Slade was capable of the gesture. He started to squirm even more as he felt his body start to...react. **

**What was Slade planning? He never tried anything like this before. The only thing Slade was ever concerned about was his own personal gain. What ever he had to do to Robin to get it was fair game. He was never even slightly interested in doing anything for Robin. When he felt Slade's body start to tremor with laughter, still stroking him, he knew the masked man was up to something. Slade was too goddamn selfish to do something _nice_ for Robin. **

**Slade chuckled when he felt the boy start to harden under his fingers. Robin blushed an even deeper shade of red than what he already wore. Repulsed by this knew action that he was not used to at all, he started to panic, until he remembered the deal. _What the hell was Slade planning!_**

"**W-what are you doing!" Robin stuttered in the strongest voice he could manage. Which happened to be pretty weak. Slade grinned and grasped Robin's hardened member in his hand. Making the boy beneath him jump. **

"**Just trying something new, dear Robin. I know you'll enjoy this..." Slade purred, gripping his length even harder. Forcing himself closer to terrified kid. **

"**W-what the f-..." Robin started but decided to re-word he sentence. "What are you planning, Slade!" **

"**Just sit back and enjoy yourself..." Slade said suspiciously, now stroking him. Robin let out a small growl as he tried to fight the growing arousal brewing within him. He knew he was already hard. He _knew _Slade had something up his sleeve, but he was in no position to justify it. **

_Hmm, tricky chapter to write. And the ending, does Slade have a change of heart? ...You really think so? Well, there will be some twist in the next chapter... No, this will not lead to slash._

_Everyone enjoying this? I know some of you all waited for the hard core stuff. ...Damn do we have sick minds... And for those of you who are still pure in the head,...don't read this...hell, I gave my best friend nightmares from reading this...I really hope he's not still reading...moving along..._

_Well, hope you enjoyed, and if ya want something to happen, or just have criticism, feel free to tell me so in a review. ...I'm still not completely sure how I'm going to end this. ;; But I got the next few scenes figured out though. ...and please stop reviewing with only complaints on the slow updates. I'm sorry, but I just have things going on in my life. _

_Thanks for readin everyone. Reviews are always appreciated._

**NR**


	25. Devious Intentions

**Scars Ch. 25**

**Devious Intentions**

"**W-what are you doing!" Robin stuttered in the strongest voice he could manage. Which happened to be pretty weak. Slade grinned and grasped Robin's hardened member in his hand. Making the boy beneath him jump. **

"**Just trying something new, dear Robin. I know you'll enjoy this..." Slade purred, gripping his length even harder. Forcing himself closer to terrified kid. **

"**W-what the f-..." Robin started but decided to re-word he sentence. **

"**What are you planning, Slade!" **

"**Just sit back and enjoy yourself..." Slade said suspiciously, now stroking him. Robin let out a small growl as he tried to fight the growing arousal brewing within him. He knew he was already hard. He _knew _Slade had something up his sleeve, but he was in no position to justify it. Robin was about to say 'get off', until he remembered his contract. Damn. **

**His member was now fully erect, and every stroke sent shivers of intense pleasure down Robin's spine. He couldn't help himself. He scolded himself in anger for responding to Slade's touches, but it was just his body reacting. He really had no control over it. The thing was, Robin hadn't ever felt anything like this before. He was a virgin before Slade. And, he didn't masturbate often at all. So, touch like this was relatively new. And what killed him the most was remembering who was making him feel this way. He growled at his own body's weakness. **

**He squirmed under Slade in a feeling other then pain. And it was so _different._**

**"Hmm. You've never felt like this, have you, little bird?" Slade purred teasingly. By the way this was going, Robin wasn't going to last much longer. Slade hummed with amusement. His toy could never withstand this much intensity.**

**His strokes became shorter and faster. Robin grit his teeth, trying hard to will is arousal away. He wasn't supposed to be turned on right now! This disgusted him terribly. Robin tried hard to control his breathing, which was turning into panting. And the small moan he stiffled out was entirely accidental. **

**Slade stroked the underside of his length and Robin's hips jerked as he cried out softly. The masked man chuckled again as he watched the boy writhe almost in pain. As much as he enjoyed torturing the boy, this display was highly amusing to him. In a way, sexual arousement could be a form of torture...**

**In a quick motion, Robin was flipped over onto his stomach, and Slade lifted him onto all fours. Almost mounting the boy, Slade hovered over him, gripping his large arms around Robin's chest and stomach. But he was still stroking him. **

**Robin leaned on his forearms as Slade put pressure on his back. He panted with his mouth open as Slade continued teasing him, not fully giving him any chance of release. He didn't want to pant, because having his mouth open was his body's excuse for those small noises to come out without his permission what so ever. He closed his eyes in shame as he tried not to lose himself in this. His mind was becoming more foggy by the moment, and he could no longer think straight. The lust to feel release was clouding his already etchy mind. **

**Slade squeezed him hard and Robin grit his teeth in a growl. With his free hand, Slade held him in place by his stomach, feeling the muscles in his abs strain in pants and his position. Also the strong feeling of arousal he was so desperately trying to hold back. This was crazy. It was like a whole new type of feeling passing through him. A new embarrassment. This was humiliating him to a new level. He guessed fucking him just wasn't enough anymore. He needed the satisfaction of Robin coming by his hand. Allowing Robin to endure the mental torture of looking back on it later to scold himself for letting himself feel the pleasure from his enemy. **

**Sweat dripped from his brow onto the warming concrete ground. Robin held himself up, but preceded to almost claw at the concrete. Gripping it almost as if it were his hold on sanity. Every muscle in his body was tense with pressure pooling in his lower stomach. His arousal was never this powerful before. It was reducing him into a shaking mess beneath Slade. **

**Slade then halted all together in his motions. Robin almost moaned out of disappointment. And then he was _very_ glad that he didn't. Slade kept a finger at the tip of his erection. Still_ teasing_. The man's head was resting on his shoulder when he spoke. **

**"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Robin?" Slade purred accusingly in Robin's ear. Still trying to control his panting, Robin gave up the will to answer, staring hard at the grayish ground. Wanting an answer, Slade dug his fingernails into Robin's sensitive boyhood. Robin cried out in pain.**

**"I expect an answer out of you, boy." Slade whispered raspily in warning in his ear. And then Robin immediately knew what Slade's next method of humilation was. Robin gripped the ground harder, then just deciding to fist his hands in frustration. Knowing he didn't have anything else to do.**

**"Yes." Robin gritted out angrily. Slade smiling behind him, enjoying this new game of opportunity. **

**"Do you want to come, Robin?" Slade questioned in a non-chalant voice that held no emotion other than satisfaction. Robin felt his own fingernails bite into his palm as he tightened his fist. He hesitated for only for a second. Knowing he had to obey. Even if it meant sacrificing his own dignity. **

**"...Yes." Robin admitted. Telling himself that he was only saying that because that's what Slade wanted to hear, but deep inside he knew it was the truth. Only Slade could give him this now. And it killed him to be so dependent on Slade. Slade's smile grew wider, his voice laced with enthusiasm.**

**"Beg, Robin. Beg for me to release you." Slade said softly, breath scattering on Robin's shoulder. Robin tensed in disgust. Unbelieving that he was about to go through with this. Robin shivered as Slade stroked his hip. He glared hatefully at the ground. **

**"...Please, Slade..." He had to dreadfully force the said words out of his unwanting mouth. Hopefully Slade would be pleased.**

**"Please what, Little Bird?" Slade purred, licking his shoulder before nimbling on it lightly. Robin clenched his fists even harder. This was horrible.**

**"...Make me come..." Robin begged in a strained voice that was so laced with humility and shame, it made Slade chuckle darkly. The man wrapped his whole hand around Robin before whispering in his ear.**

**"Good boy." Slade's hand began to pump Robin's length. His large fist easily covering Robin's smaller arousal. Robin gasped and looked down even more, trying to hide his face contorted into almost pain, but Slade saw, and knew it was pleasure. Sweaty and tense, hands fisted and scratching on the rough floor, panting uncontrollably, Robin suddenly knew he no longer hold himself back. It was too much.**

**With a swift unintentional jerk of his hips and a grunt, Robin came, releasing himself on the floor, almost collapsing soon afterwards. Slade held him up though, still kneeling over him, one arm wrapped securely under him and one pulling sweaty tangles out of his hair. **

**"Did you enjoy that, Little Bird?" Slade asked, voice laced with silk as it always is. Robin nodded slightly, now feeling very woozy. Slade _seemed _pleased. Then he heard Slade speak again. **

**"I hope she enjoyed it as well..." Those lines made Robin's blood suddenly run cold. He tensed and his eyes widened double their original size. **_Wait, what! She! Oh, god, no, please no... _

**Slade felt Robin dramatically freeze underneath him, and held him tighter, allowing a wide smile come to his face. He grasped Robin's hair in his hand and yanked upwards, forcing him to look up into the pillars if the building. **

**And to his horror, up in the stone ceiling of the room, he saw a red, blinking light. They were being filmed.**

**Starfire had been watching this whole time. **

_...Wasn't expecting that, were ya?_ _Don't have too much to say here. _

_So, until next time_,

**NR**


End file.
